The Wolf in Sheep's Skin
by Tremors
Summary: sequel to The Widow and the Wolf. Daisy, lost and has no memory, struggles to find out who she is and what all of her dreams and headaches are trying to tell her. Not only that but she ends up joining the rising tide, then a shield team. Natasha is trying to find her while Coulson's team tries to figure out the puzzle that is their new consultant, Skye.
1. Journey to Houston

Merry Christmas. I have been waiting to start this sequel on Christmas as a gift. I know that not everyone does not celebrate but I had to a busy couple of busy weeks. I hope you guys enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I don't own marvel.

* * *

Skye quickly began to try and find a ride to Houston. She needed to get there as quickly as possible.

When a car finally pulled over they were shocked to see that the girl they were picking up had bullet wounds yet was moving like she didn't feel the pain.

"Get in we will take you to the hospital." The women in the passenger seat said worriedly.

"No. No hospital. I am just trying to get to Houston." Skye said seriously.

"Are you sure? Those are pretty bad injuries." The woman said once more.

"Yes," Skye said as she got into the car. She laid on the seat and says "Thanks for the ride. I really appreciate it." Skye closed her eyes and began to conserve her energy. As if by second nature she was listening to the radio frequencies around her for anything suspicious.

She listened the man and women argue quietly about what to do about her. The women still wanted to take her to the hospital while the man wanted to dump her on the side of the road.

* * *

Thankfully they actually did take her all the way to Houston. It seems like they were heading there themselves. "Thanks," Skye said to them as she walked off to a gas station that they dropped her off at.

Once they had driven off Skye began to walk down the street. She knew that she needed to pickpocket people for some cash to get some new clothes to hide her wounds.

Soon she had plenty of cash to last her. She scrubbed the wallets of fingerprints and tossed them. She didn't keep any of the credit cards since she knew they were a risk. Most of what she was doing was off of just instinct. She doesn't remember anything about how she got these skills or what she was doing.

She got herself some new clothes and some first aid supplies. She patched herself up before moving on in the city.

She was wondering around trying to find a place to stay when her stomach growled loudly. She saw a small dinner and decided to give it a try. She went in and sat in a booth that gave her a view of all the exits. She couldn't help but feel on edge being in one place but she needed to eat.

* * *

Skye looked around as she ate. She noticed a guy working on his computer very intently in the booth in front of her. Once she was done eating she quietly moved closer to him till she could see the screen. She smirked as she noticed he was having trouble hacking something.

"Having trouble?" Skye asked him curiously.

The guy jumped and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Hey let me try." She said as she sat next to him. She quickly began to type and got in without a problem. "What is it you are looking for?" She asked.

He quickly gave her the file name under his breath. "Do you have something to download it to?" Skye asked curiously.

He quickly handed her a flash drive. She quickly downloaded the file onto it then made her way out of the system. "That is how it is done. Now you need to work on being aware of your surroundings." Skye said easily.

"H-how did you do that?! Who are you?" The guy asked incredulously.

"Why should I tell you," Skye said while scowling.

"Well, my name is Miles. If you need a place to stay you can crash at mine." Miles said while smiling. He was not going to let this good of a hacker slip away from them.

"Only for tonight. I can't stay too long. There are people after me." Skye said seriously.

"Ok. Is there a name that I can call you?" Miles asked her while smiling.

"You can call me Skye," Skye said happily as they began to leave the dinner

* * *

Natasha made her way to DC to tell Steve about Daisy. She hated to be the bearer of bad news since it seemed like bad news just seemed to follow her.

She arrived at Steve's apartment and made her way upstairs. Just as she was about to knock off Steve's door his neighbor's opens. Natasha quickly turned and was surprised to see agent 13.

"Agent Romanov?" Sharon Carter asked.

"Hello, Sharon. Did Fury assign you to watch over Steve?" Natasha asked curiously

"Yes, why are you here?" She asked curiously.

"I just need to talk with Steve," Natasha said seriously.

She nods and says "Have fun. Just remember that there are ears everywhere."

"Oh, I know," Natasha said while smirking. Now she knew for sure that there is a bug in Steve's apartment. Agent 13 went back into her apartment and left Natasha out in the hall.

Natasha sighed. She hesitated since she had to tell him the bad news. She was still not fully over the fact that she could not feel Daisy very well. The bond was very faint and she couldn't feel either Daisy's pain or emotions. She put her hand on the necklace that Daisy had given her. She had not taken it off.

Natasha took a deep breath as she moved her hands away from the necklace and knocked on Steve's door. After a minute, which felt like an eternity to Natasha, Steve answered. "Natasha what are you doing here?" He asked in surprise. He was not expecting to see Natasha this soon.

"We need to talk privately," Natasha said as she pushed past Steve. She reached into her bag and pulled out a signal jammer. She activated it and sighed.

Steve was watching her with raised eyebrows. Now that she was in the light of his apartment he could see that something was wrong since the assassin who was usually well put together looked all out of sorts.

Natasha stared at him for a couple of minutes. She was trying to figure out the best way to tell him the news. She sighed and knew that the direct approach was the best way to go about this. She took a deep breath to compose herself enough to admit the news. "Daisy is missing," Natasha said bluntly.

Steve looked at her in shock and quickly recovered to ask "What happened?"

"Fury came to where Daisy and I were staying and asked her if she could do a mission for him. Daisy accepted and went on it. A couple days later I was in the tower when I felt incredible pain going through our bond. It got to the point where it knocked me out. When I woke up it feels like something is blocking the bond. Fury sent a team and found a ton of bodies and a destroyed lab but no Daisy. We have been searching for her since but she is not going to be easy to find. We were trained to hide in plain sight." Natasha says seriously. Her voice cracked a bit when she had explained the change in the bond.

Steve's jaw clenched as he listened. He hands formed fists as his anger rose up. He looked back at Natasha and saw that she was not showing any emotion. His heart went out for the women in front of him. "We will find her Natasha. Don't you worry about it." Steve said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

Natasha nods before brushing off his hand. She looked at him and says "I am going to go look for her."

"Be careful Natasha," Steve said as he watched her pick up the signal jammer before she quickly left his apartment.

* * *

Please review.

Tremors


	2. The Rising Tide

Well since I am on break I am free to post often. I am going to be honest and let you know that my life is going to get very busy after January 8 since classes start back up on the 9th. I am still working on the story though so be patient with me.

I am grateful for all of the support on this story. I really enjoy the comments.

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel.

* * *

Skye woke up the next morning with a start. She gripped her head and pulled her knees close. She felt on edge about something but couldn't put her name to it. She could not remember the dream that she just woke up to either.

She quickly looked around nervously. She realized that she was in Miles' house. It was nearly dawn. Skye walked towards the door. She needed to do something but didn't know what. She finally decided to go for a run to see if anything was out of the ordinary.

She started off at a quick pace to calm her nerves down. Skye made her way to the middle of town again but kept going. She kept a look out for anything out of place. Thankfully she had not seen anything out of place during her run. She made her way back to Miles' place after having stopped at an open clothing store to get some necessary clothing.

When she closed the door she found a startled looking Miles holding a bat. Skye smirked and just pushed past him towards the bathroom. "I hope you don't mind if I use your shower," Skye said as she closed the door before he could protest.

The hot water running down her body felt really good. She let herself relax as she began to clean all of the grim off of herself. She hadn't taken a shower in her recent memory since she instantly fell asleep on the couch when they had made it here.

* * *

As she stepped out of the shower something in the mirror had caught her eyes. On her left hip, there were words which said **"No but you will have to buy me a drink."** Skye stared at it and suddenly her knees gave out as a vision of red hair and green eyes flashed before her eyes. Skye knew that the hole she had been feeling was because whatever those men had done to her had somehow blocked her bond with her soulmate.

Skye traced the words sadly. She suddenly felt a pang of loneliness. She looked towards the door as she could feel Miles' irritation becoming clearer to her. She quickly checks her wounds and was glad to see that they were mostly healed. She quickly dressed and walked out.

"Bathroom is open now," Skye announced as she walked into the kitchen. She just needed something small to eat. She just didn't feel very hungry after her discovery earlier. She found a good apple. She sat on the counter and began to eat it just as Miles walked in.

He rolled his eyes when he saw her sitting on the counter. "If you want to continue staying here I have a group you should consider joining." He said calmly. He knew that with her hacking skills she was a very valuable asset to the Rising tide. Either that or its worst enemy.

"What kind of group?" Skye asked before taking another noisy bite to try and annoy him slightly. She smirked as he slightly flinched at the sound.

"It is a group of Elite hackers. We expose the secrets of government organizations and big businesses." He said while smiling slightly.

"Hmm. Sounds fun. What do I have to do to join?" Skye asked as she decided that it would be a good cover for her to search around to try and figure out who she was.

"Well, I just need to talk to a couple of others. I have a spare laptop that you can use." Miles said while looking like a cat who got the Cream.

"Ok. Can I see the laptop?"" Skye said easily as she tossed the apple core into the trash can across the room.

Miles looked at her in surprise. Not only was she a good hacker but she had good aim as well. "Is there anything that you are not good at?" He asked skeptically.

"Well, the ability to recall my past is very allusive to me at the moment. There is probably a lot that I am not good at." Skye said honestly while not looking away from him. Her doe eyes had a hard look to them. It was as if she was just threatening him with the look she was giving.

"Let me go get you the laptop. I will be back in a minute." Miles said before he walked off.

Skye sighed and looked around nervously. She was beginning to feel uneasy about sitting around in one place. She slowly got up and began to try and find out where he was going.

By the time Skye had gotten into the living room he was already walking out of his room with a laptop. Skye walked up and opened it. "How old is it?" Skye asked curiously as she began to mess with it. She had already gotten past logging in. It had been easy to hack.

"Around 3 years old. It is still a good computer, though." Miles said while watching her curiously. "Now just let me go contact some friends of mine to get you set up in the Rising Tide." He said before pulling out his own computer.

Skye watched him out of the corner of her eye as she messed with her own. She was looking around to try and find anything on herself. She had not had any luck so far. She sat back and began to wrack her brain to try and figure out where to look next.

Miles looked over and saw Skye looking at the ceiling. "My associates would like to talk with you over the computer. Can you make a secure connection? Here are their I.P. addresses." Miles said while holding out a slip of paper.

Skye smirked and says "I know they are just testing me but do you think that it's going to be a challenge? Tell them I will start in 20 minutes."

Miles nods as Skye began to intensely type into her computer. She was writing her own programs to help her hack into any place undetected as well as protect her own computer.

* * *

Once 20 minutes was up she quickly began to try to get into the 2 computers. She was smirking slightly as for the first 5 minutes she was toying with them making the pair of opposing hackers think that she was struggling while in reality, she was getting to know their style of coding. She quickly got in and used on of her programs to allow her to have full control over their computers. She would have done this more with her mind but felt too on edge around Miles to even want too.

She didn't pull up her own video camera but she pulled up both of theirs. She turned on the mic to her own and says "Were you two even thinking ahead? Or even at all?"

"Damn your good." One of the said in shock.

"Welcome to the Rising Tide Skye." The other said while smiling brightly. He was obviously higher up as it seemed that his surroundings were a little nicer and was dressed nicer.

"Thanks. Now is there anything you need me to do specifically or can I just hack whatever I want and release the secrets?" Skye asked curiously.

"Well the amount of unknown powered beings is a very interesting topic but you can go after institutions that have secrets that it is holding back from the world. We will contact you if we need anything." The nicer dressed guy said while smiling.

"Ok. I will keep in touch." Skye said before cutting off the connection before making her program release their computers.

* * *

Please review.

Tremors


	3. The Blue Van

I am very grateful for all of the support. I am working hard on this story. I am trying to post every other day when I am on break but I might miss a few days.

I hope you are enjoying this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel.

* * *

Natasha flew down to Dallas the day after she notified Steve. She called Clint to update him on the situation. He seemed to be acting more like himself after the news. He had sounded ready to kill whoever had hurt Natasha or Daisy, even unknowingly. She could tell from just his voice and the sound of him pacing.

She quickly went to the destroyed lab which had been left untouched. It had been taped off and Fury had some senior agents watching over the scene to see if Daisy would come back to find answers.

As she stepped into the lower floors a shiver went down her spine. Natasha walked forward silently down the hall. She went to the one that the bodies started in. She noticed the metal table turned on its side. There was broken glass on the floor. Under closer inspection, it looked like broken syringes.

As Natasha looked at the surroundings it seemed familiar to her. As she walked around looking at the room it suddenly struck her why it was familiar. It looked like the room that the Red room had put them in after a treatment to ensure their cooperation.

Natasha internally winced at the thought of her soulmate having to go through this all over again. It could explain the pain that she had felt through their bond. While they had grown resistant it still would hurt them. They must have had a different technique than the red room or Daisy would have broken free.

She stopped dead at that thought. That must have been what happened. They must have tried something in addition to getting the lasting effects of the brainwashing but it had failed. That fact alone gave Natasha some hope.

Natasha walked out of the room to look around to see if she could find any other clues. She couldn't leave her soulmate out there possibly being hunted because of who she was in the past.

She began to follow the bodies again. The carnage seemed to deviate from the exit into a room. Upon entering it Natasha saw the only thing that was intact was a very bent chair in the middle of the room.

Natasha sighed as she knew from how everything was torn up she probably would not be able to get the techs to put the device together so they could find out what it was.

She found nothing else of interest in the route. Fury had already tried the cameras but the system was wiped. There was no indication of Daisy anywhere around the area. Natasha sighed and quickly left to go on a walk to clear her head so she could think of a plan to find Daisy.

* * *

Skye drove her van she just bought away from Miles' house. She had been getting very nervous about staying there after a week.

During that time she had gotten herself hired to fix a wealthy man's computer system nearby. He had paid her handsomely. With that money, she was able to buy herself a nice blue van. With some of the extra money, she bought stuff to put into it to make it a mobile home for herself. She had plenty of money left to get herself to any major city she wanted to go too.

Skye sighed with relief as she drove away from where her last memory had taken place. She knew that the men who had escaped would be looking for her. She had tried to find them but was unsuccessful.

She looked ahead and knew that the best place to go unnoticed is Los Angeles, CA. There were all kinds of characters there. She was not going to head straight there either. She was going to take her time traveling across the country to get there.

Skye had debated going to New York but felt that her living in a bright blue van in New York would be odder than if she was in Los Angeles. When looking at a map she would something find herself looking at specific areas. She just thought that it was her mind wondering off.

She looked back at the setup she had made for herself. She had much better computers in the back of the van which she was mentally connected to so that she was always in contact with the Rising Tide community. Over the past week, she had been figuring out who each of the members were so she would not be caught unaware of people who could potentially be very bad.

* * *

It took her about 5 months to get to Los Angeles since she took her time getting there. During that time she caught a glance of a project that looked like it could be very bad. It was based in Los Angeles so she was glad that she had made the decision to come here instead of New York.

Skye set up her van near in an alley that allowed her to do surveillance on the building that the project was secretly being done inside. She had gotten herself plenty of equipment for her to us to spy on them. She had been piggybacking the Wi-Fi from the dinner she was parked next to.

She had been posting a few secrets onto the website that the Rising Tide was running. She had found some corrupt institutions and their secrets mainly just to keep her cover intact. She mostly put up videos about the information and to warn other agencies that they would find out the secrets. She had multiple voice filters in the videos to keep anyone from recognizing her voice.

* * *

Skye wondered the street restlessly. She had not found anything helpful about her past. She found a document about an asset to Shield that had gone missing. She had seen some of the secrets that Shield was hiding and knew that the Rising Tide was going about this the wrong way. She had thought it over and had decided that she was going to allow Shield to catch her. She had begun to leave bread crumbs for them to find since then. That was a couple of days ago.

She had just about finished her run when she stopped to take a rest. She looked up at the building that Centipede was in just as it suddenly exploded. Skye quickly pulled out her phone and began to record the building in hope to get more evidence about the program.

She was just about to put her phone away when a man carrying a women leaped out of the window and landed near her. She looked at the man in surprise. The hooded man put the stunned women on the ground and then looked up at Skye.

She was the only one close enough to see his face. She had moved her phone away and turned off the recording as she seemed to hesitate on whether or not she should approach.

Before she could decide the hooded guy took off. Skye ran up to the women to check on her since it was the right thing to do. Skye quickly moved away from her when the paramedics showed up. She quickly went back to her van so that the news crews who showed up would not accidentally catch her in their shot.

She quickly made a video and posted it. She hoped that now that there was a powered person involved that Shield would finally show up to take her in. She couldn't help but quietly laugh at some of her videos since it was talking about the hidden powered people that the world was becoming more aware of. She was one of the many that people had no clue about. At least she hoped it was that way so that the men who she remembered from the first memory that she had would not find her again.

She would wait till tomorrow to approach the man she knew was the hooded hero. She had seen him around. Now all she had to do was to wait for things to calm down. She hoped that Shield would come get her soon.

* * *

Natasha was back at shield having known that if she had not been able to find Daisy the first couple of months she would not find her on purpose. Even without her memories, Daisy knew how to stay under the radar since it was second nature to her after so many years. She was back at work to try and distract herself. She was always looking for clues still but knew that Daisy would have wanted her to live her life.

She was at the triskellion with Steve. She knew that if she couldn't protect Daisy she was going to make sure that Daisy's family was safe.

Steve was trying to help her but was not successful. He was keeping his daughter's soulmate from falling apart. He could not do much but he was at least trying his best. Since Clint had recently cleared to be back in the field he didn't know how much longer Natasha was going to be his partner.

* * *

Please review.

Tremors


	4. Interrogation

Happy New Year everyone. I hope that this year goes better than last year. I had an ok year last year. I hope that my classes for next semester leave me enough time to write every once and a while.

I am very grateful for all of the support everyone is giving me on this story. I know that it is not the fastest pace for the story but I felt the prequel had been lacking a little bit in detail. Going slower allows me to get those details I was missing into the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel.

* * *

The next day Skye woke up early as always. She kept a mental eye out on her computer and the systems around her as she went for her morning run. She was keeping herself in shape. She had figured out that she knew how to fight when a drunk guy had followed her from a laundry mat once. She had hacked herself a membership at a gym nearby so she had a place to do more than just running.

It was nearly lunch time when she made it back to her Van. She quickly changed into some casual clothes and went to sit on the bench that she knew the hooded hero would pass in a little over an hour. It gave her time to come up with a cover story for when Shield would finally come and get her.

* * *

Just as she finished going over the story she had come up with for the 3rd time the guy walked past her. She slowly and indiscreetly followed him to the diner that her van was parked next too. She waited a bit before making her way into the diner and approaching him.

Skye had thought of how to approach him earlier. She didn't want to scare him or shock him when she approached him. She had decided it was better if she didn't seem too professional but instead of trying to get him to go to shield she would use reverse physiology.

Skye sat down in the booth across from the man. She tried to talk to him about being a hero but all her efforts seem to just slide past him. When he tried to move away she followed and quickly picked his pocket for his ID. She let him go after that. She knew that he probably was not going to shield with the way he was acting.

She sighed and looked at the driver's license. A small pang of sadness went through her as she realized that she would never have a real legit one of these. She pushed the thought away as she made her way back to her van. She had planned to leave another breadcrumb today for Shield to find.

Skye began to put together another video. She hated this part. She really did not agree with what the Rising Tide was mainly about. She had used a voice-altering program for her recorded voice. She just felt very paranoid about putting her real voice out on the net.

She was in the middle of recording when she suddenly felt a couple of people approach her van. She could feel their surprise when they came upon it. Skye smirked and quietly snuck out of her van. She got behind them as they opened her van door.

"Oh no it is empty," Skye said sarcastically as she stood behind them leaning against the wall.

Skye dodged the punch from the younger agent as they turned around. She made no move to attack them. She sighed and stood still.

"Why are you two wearing suits? Going to something formal?" She asked. The pair of agents did not respond to her question. The younger agent quickly moved forward to put a black bag over her head.

She had to stop herself from attacking the younger agent when he quickly put the black bag over her. Her instincts put her on high alert as they began to transport her to their base.

* * *

She counted the amounts of turn and knew exactly how far away they had traveled from her van. She reached out with her mind once they arrived at the airport. She smirked under the bag as she read each of their files. Really she only read the basics to know what she was dealing with. She would go more in depth later.

They brought her to the room she had mentally found out was called the cage. She was forced into a chair and the black bag was ripped off. She looked around curiously and says "You guys are making a big mistake."

Ward looked at her with a blank face and says "You don't look that big."

Skye fixed her hair and just sighed as she instantly knew that she was not going to get along very well with Agent Grant Ward.

"Sorry for the lack of finesse. Agent Ward here has a little history with your group the Rising Tide." Agent Coulson said as he approached the table.

So this was a game of good cop bad cop. Skye kept herself from letting her real emotions break through her exterior. She was fighting the urge to smirk. She looked down and says calmly "I don't know what you…"

Ward cut her off "There are two ways we can do this."

"Oh is one of them the easy way?" Skye asked while smirking.

"No," Ward said simply.

"I set myself up for that one," Skye said sarcastically. She was playing off the discomfort easily.

"What is your name?" Coulson asked.

It was the one question that Skye had not been looking forwards too. She hesitated before answering "Skye."

Ward had noticed the hesitation and says "what's your real name?"

Skye looked into his eyes glaring at him. She didn't want to admit how unnerved she felt not knowing her real name.

Coulson looked at Skye curiously. The expression on Skye's face was very familiar but he couldn't place it. "That can wait. There is another name that we need. A name of a certain hero." Coulson said to keep Ward from grilling her with non-top priority questions.

Skye looked at them trying to figure out the best way to get them to trust her. She made her face look thoughtful as she planned how to go about this. She realized that either way, they will not believe her right away. "Well I might know it and then again I might not. There are a lot of heroes out there nowadays." Skye said after a couple of seconds.

"The hooded hero as you call him," Coulson said before Ward's temper could flare.

"Why would you think I know that?" Skye asked curiously at how informed they actually are.

"Well, you made a little mistake. The phone that you filmed the hooded hero with had the same cryptographic signature as a few of the rising tide posts." Coulson said as he pulled out the file on the incident from the other day.

"Wow… Yeah was that a mistake or am I know sitting in the middle of your team's base of operations. I must admit this is a pretty nice plane." Skye said while smiling brightly. "Besides it took Shield way too long to pick up on the trail that I had purposefully left. Besides, there is no way that your scientists can beat the encryption on my equipment. So you really have nothing." She continued as she relaxed into the chair.

"Well, we do have fairly strong coincidences. You being on the scene right before it went up in flames. Want to tell me what my team is going to find there?" Coulson asked as he put the file in front of her on the table.

"Did you know the hooded man was in the building?" Coulson continued.

"Did you blow it up to draw him out?" Ward said from beside her.

"Do I look like a killer to you? I am a hacker not a terrorist. Besides isn't that more of a Shield thing to do?" Skye said incredulously.

"That's not our style," Coulson said while calmly smiling.

Skye raised her eyebrows and refuted "I was just kidnapped by your style. Shield covered up New Mexico, Project Pegasus, of course, you would be covering up centipede."

Coulson looked at Ward and Ward turned away from Skye. He then mouthed Centipede to Coulson. She could feel the concern and surprise coming off of the pair. Skye smiled brightly but then frowned and says "Shield doesn't have a clue about this?! I thought Shield would know about this sooner than me with a laptop that I won in a bet."

Coulson looked at Skye in confusion at how she was speaking. It almost seemed like Skye was disappointed in Shield. He quickly hid this and says "You need to think about your friend. We are not the only ones interested in people with powers. We would like to contain him yeah. The next guy will want to exploit him and the guy after that will want to dissect him."

Skye cringed at the word exploit. They probably assumed it was because of Mike Peterson. She knew what it felt like to get away from people who were trying to exploit her. After all, that was the first thing she could remember clearly.

Ward leaned over close to Skye not giving her a break from her small sign of weakness. "What is centipede?" He asked bluntly.

"Centipede. It was chatter on the web but then gone. I traced the access point back to that building." Skye said as she got up to pace. She felt better moving than she did sitting in the chair. She also didn't like being that close to anyone.

"What were you after?" Ward asked. He was really beginning to get on her nerves. She quickly turned towards him.

"The truth. What are you after?" Skye asked him bluntly. She hated how he was not showing any emotion. She just had to feel his emotions instead.

"World peace." He said back to her. Of course, he would give a generic answer to that. Suddenly he seemed to get tired of sitting back and letting Coulson take the lead. He got up and began to rant "You pseudo-anarchist hacker types love to stir things up but you're never around for the fallout. People keep secrets for a reason, Skye."

"You don't think I know that?! I may be a member of the Rising Tide but nothing that I have personally had a hand in has hurt anyone. I have uncovered corrupt organizations and politicians. Don't you dare assume that my life is all sunshine and rainbows! You can try and intimidate me all day but just because you are tall and firm does not mean you have the right to judge others. Who knows just because you are Shield does not always mean that you are not just some evil government tool bag." Skye said as she crossed her arms. She wanted to punch the guy so much. Her fists were clenched but Ward didn't seem to notice.

"Just give us your guy's name," Ward said frustrated.

Internally Skye was smiling as she was able to push Ward's buttons. In reality, she frowned and exclaimed, "He is not my guy!"

"You understand he is in danger?" Coulson said from where he was still sitting at the table.

"Then let me go. Let me talk to him not T-1000 here." Skye said seriously.

"You want to be alone with him. Oh, course." Ward started. He walked over towards Coulson and says "She is a groupie. All this hacking into Shield, tracking powers. She might as well be one of the sweaty cosplay crowding around Stark Tower."

Coulson got up and looked at Ward disappointedly. Skye crossed her arms to hide her clenched fists and says "Boy do you have me pegged wrong. I would rather be dead then be caught cosplaying as that idiot. Stop jumping to unrealistic conclusions asshole."

Coulson opened the door and says "Ward."

Both of the men walked out of the room. They left her alone in a room. Skye just smirked and looked around the room curiously. She began to slowly look around. She could see everything that she could possibly turn into a weapon if needed. She may be giving them some information but she was gaining intelligence about them as they talked with her. She was only just getting started.

* * *

It was exactly 10 minutes and 37 seconds since they had left when they walked back in. Skye eyed the weird syringe that Coulson was carrying. Ward walked to stand right next to her.

"This is QNB-T16. It is the top Martini of sodium pentathlon derivatives" Coulson started as he loaded it into a syringe. Skye looked at it and nervously began to try and get up. She had been avoiding medical bays and the likes since the syringes made her feel slightly panicky and out of control.

Ward pushed her back down. She was relieved that it was not skin to skin contact because of her long sleeve shirt. "It is a brand new and extremely potent truth drug. Don't worry the effects only last about an hour." Coulson said as he looked at her curiously.

"And you will have a nice little nap. We will have all the answers…" Ward started as he walked towards Coulson. He gave a very small sound of pain when Coulson injected him with the drug.

"What the Hell?" Ward asked Coulson as he looked at him in surprise. Skye could tell that the surprise was very real. She watched the pair with curiosity.

"I am sorry. Did that hurt?" Coulson said sarcastically. The statement caused Skye to smirk.

"No. But you have lost your mind. You should never do that to a member of your team. And yes. It did hurt a little bit but I always try to mask my pain in front of beautiful women because it makes me seem more masculine. My god this stuff works fast." Ward said before sitting down in the chair that Coulson had previously been in.

"Don't trust us? Ask him whatever you like." Coulson said to Skye with a small grin.

"Wait a minute. You can't just… This is defiantly not protocol." Ward said in protest as Coulson left the two of them in the room.

Skye smirked and says almost excitedly "Well that got interesting. Where shall we begin?"

* * *

Please review

Tremors


	5. debriefing

Sorry for being late on this chapter. I am having mental issues with anxiety and I don't think my mom realizes how deeply this is affecting me till now. She thinks it is just an issue of eating enough. While it helps a little the cause is still not only just that.

I hope that you guys are enjoying this story. I am doing the best I can with getting the chapters out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel.

* * *

Skye smiled as she walked out of the cage that held a sleeping Ward. She had looked up the drug and knew that it was real but it was not too potent. She also could tell that Ward had not given her any information that was above Level 1. Even after spending an hour of time alone with Ward she still felt something off about him.

She looked around the area as she made her way towards Coulson. She sighed and hoped that she could stay. She would be constantly on the move with this team. It would help her remain hidden from those looking for her.

She found Coulson in the command center. He turned towards her. She noticed the camera of the cage being played on the main screen.

"Did Ward give you anything?" Coulson asked as he noticed her walk in.

"He told me he's been to Paris, but he's never really seen it. And that he wishes you had stayed in Tahiti." Skye said simply. She looked at Coulson curiously. She has trying to get a good read on him.

"It's a magical place." He said instantly after she had mentioned Tahiti.

Skye looked at him curiously. That response seemed a little too automatic to her. It was almost like he didn't know why he was saying that.

"Ward doesn't like your style. Kind of think I do." Skye said while looking around the plane. She was actually accessing the area in the quick look around it.

"What about his?" Coulson asked with a bit of a sad tone to the voice.

Skye looked at the screen and instantly began to look mentally through the plane's system. She looked at the video and then says "This is wrong. This is not … the guy I met. He was… He just needs a break."

"Then give him one. What have you got?" Coulson said while looking at her seriously.

Skye mentally sighed as she realized that she played right into his hands with this one. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the driver's license she had pickpocketed from Mike.

Coulson smiled at her and says "Thank you, Skye."

"What are you going to do to him?" Skye asked tentatively. She wanted to know how Coulson would handle her if he ever found out about her powers. She hid her nervousness behind her mask. She only was allowing him to see what she wanted him too.

"We are going to try and help him. If he really just needs a break then we will do everything we can do." Coulson said as he looked at her curiously. He seemed to almost be able to read her even though she is not letting much through her mask. She could feel his curiosity about her growing. She just hoped he wouldn't dig too far yet.

"So what am I exposed to do now? I mean I can't get back to my van. You have all of my equipment as well. Is there any place I can relax here on the plane?" Skye asked in an almost bored tone as she put the license onto the command center smart table.

"You can go sit over there till my team gets back from the scene," Coulson said as he pointed to the couch near the kitchen.

Skye nods and walked over to the couch. She saw the kitchen and wondered into it curiously. She had not been a full kitchen like this since she was staying at Miles' place. She looked at each of the appliances. She had to push down the urge to cook something.

She finally went back to the couch after walking through the kitchen. She laid down on it after taking off her shoes. She closed her eyes and if anyone looked at her it would seem like she was asleep. Really she was mentally looking into each of Coulson's team members. She was hyper aware of her surroundings since she had her eyes closed. She could feel the vibrations around her as well as the emotions of those around her.

* * *

It was about 15 minutes before she felt a car pull into the cargo bay downstairs. Skye knew that the rest of Coulson's team had just made it back. She opened her eyes curiously and sat up. She wanted to see the rest of the team with her own eyes so that she would know that there would not be any surprises. She really hated surprises.

Coulson came down from his office and nods to Skye seeing that she was awake. She got up and asked, "What is going on?"

"The rest of my team is here. We will have a debriefing in a half an hour." Coulson said as they walked towards the cargo bay. She saw her van little ways away from the bus. She hoped they had not tossed the only place she could call her home.

The smaller but serious looking women, who Skye had seen was called Agent May, looked up at her and then Coulson. She kept her face mainly void of any emotion but Skye could, to her surprise, read the micro expressions. She could feel the women's feelings as well to help to confirm what May was feeling. May did look unhappy with her presence on the plane.

The science twins, commonly known as Fitzsimmons, didn't even notice her as they carried a case each of evidence from the scene. It amused Skye that they were talking to each other. They had to be close to being able to do it on the level of ease at which they were doing it. She knew from their files that they had gone to Shield's science academy together.

Skye looked back at May but before she could ask Coulson said "Go back to the living room. I will be there in a second."

"OK," Skye said as she easily went back to the couch. She didn't need to be there in person to get the information she needed. She sighed and sat down on the couch. She would review their conversation later to make sure they were not a threat to her.

* * *

It was a couple of minutes later Coulson and May walked up to her. "Skye this is Agent May," Coulson said calmly.

Skye had to keep from glaring as she saw the women assess her. Skye crossed her arms for a minute before getting up. Skye smiled very slightly as she reached out her hand even though she knew that May was probably not going to take it.

Just like she expected May didn't take it. In fact, she just walked away toward the cockpit of the plane. Skye made her expression look slightly confused but in reality, she had known that May would not like her presence on the plane. "What's her problem?" She asked Coulson as she looked towards where May had walked off.

"Agent May is just upset with me. She is not mad or upset with you." Coulson said easily to Skye. "Stay here till it is time for the debriefing." He adds.

She looked at him and asked, "Can I have something to eat while I wait?" She purposefully scratched the back of her head to make him think that asking for food was an uncomfortable thing for her to do.

Coulson nods before walking into the kitchen. He opened the pantry and says "What would you like from here?"

Skye looked before grabbing an apple. "This will do. Thanks." She said easily before walking back to the couch. She jumped over the back to land on the couch comfortably.

Coulson smiled slightly at her antics before closing the pantry. He grabbed a water and put it on the coffee table in front of her (on a coaster of course). He didn't wait for her to say anything before making his way back to his office upstairs.

After she had eaten the apple her exhaustion finally caught up with her. She fell asleep.

* * *

She had always been a very light sleeper. So when Coulson touched her shoulder she shot up and looked around while very tense. As soon as she saw it was Coulson she relaxed. "Sorry for startling you. It is time for the debriefing." Coulson said gently to her.

Skye quickly got up and followed Coulson back into the command center. The two scientists looked at her with interest. Skye had her arms crossed loosely but stopped a little ways away from the group. She notices May sizing her up again. When May saw Skye met her gaze she raised her eyebrow.

"Everyone this is Skye. She is a member of the Rising Tide who is helping us find the gifted man." Coulson said introducing Skye to them. Skye gave a half wave and smiling slightly.

"Now onto business," Coulson said before putting the Driver's license onto the command table. "Michael Peterson. Factory worker, married, one kid. Gets injured, gets laid off. Wife jumps ship. Good guy, bad Breaks. Best guess is, somebody tells him they can make him strong again, make him super." Coulson informs.

Skye was slowly walking around behind May and Coulson. It was part because she was getting restless the more she learned about the man she was trying to help. The other reason was to try and make them slightly unsettled. She wanted to know their limits.

"Who has the tech to do that? And why would they want to?" May asked seriously.

"Fitz, what do we have from the security footage before the blast?" Coulson asked as stepped away to pace.

Skye moved into his spot so he would have room to pace. She didn't want to push her luck too much. She knew that pacing was a habit of Coulson's and not a sign of her actions making him uncomfortable. Skye watched as a very grainy picture showed up on the monitor.

"What are we seeing?" May asked. She seemed to only ask questions to keep the important information coming so she could fill in the missing pieces.

"Well, the man is angry at the other man," Fitz said hesitantly.

They all stare at him. None of them were amused or smirking. Simmons jumped in to try to save Fitz "The data is very corrupt."

"Yeah, like cold war Russia corrupt," Fitz said.

"Yeah," Simmons said in agreement to Fitz.

Skye began to develop a small migraine when Fitz mentioned the cold war and Russia. She made no move to show that she had one.

"I-I can't sync the timecode without-" Fitz began.

Skye smirked through her pain and finally spoke up "What if you had the Audio? I was … running surveillance on the lab. I had my shotgun mic pointed at the window before the blast. The digital file's in my van. There's too much background noise for me, but you could probably…"

Simmons instantly picked up on what she was saying. She turned to Fitz and says "You can clean that up, can't you?" The science twins began to babble back and forth till they agreed that the file would be very helpful.

"Your van's here, but you were right. We couldn't decrypt the files." Coulson said with a little bit of amazement in his voice.

Skye internally smirked knowing that even if she gave away part of her encryptions key she was still the only one that can unlock it. She had other fail safes besides that. "The encryption's coupled to the GPS." Skye started as she smiled brightly. "Get my van Back to that alley, and then I'm in business" She finished.

"Agent May will escort you. And on your way out, Wake up Ward." Coulson said as Skye and May began to leave the room.

Skye couldn't help but smirk at that statement.

* * *

Please Review.

Tremors


	6. A surprise visitor

Well here is the next chapter of the story. I am at college again. My classes have just started back up. I don't know how busy I will be since this year is very important and big for me. I am sorry in advance for the slow updates.

I have gotten a few questions on whether Skye/Daisy will ever be reunited with Natasha. My answer is eventually. I have some events lined up that I have yet to write that needs to happen first.

Disclaimer: I don't own marvel.

* * *

The drive back to the alley was interesting. Skye had sat in the passenger seat quietly for the first part of it. It had gotten dark since they had left the plane. After the first couple of minutes of very subtle glances her way, Skye finally says frustrated "If you have something to say just say it." She was usually rather patient but the migraine that she had was getting worse.

May glance over and says "You are an unknown variable. For all we know you could be sabotaging us."

"I know the risk that powered people like Mike have to deal with. It is not a pretty reality. Do you realize the risk I am taking by just letting Shield know what centipede is? I am not just a stupid hacker. You do not know my story. So stop acting like you do." Skye said angrily. She rubbed her temple as the migraine grew. She began to limit her power except for the empathetic ability. She was not going to let that edge go.

May just gave her a look before turning her full attention on the road. Skye could just feel the irritation as well as curiosity coming off of May. Skye hoped that she had not given too much of herself away from her rant. She really needed to keep her mouth shut when she had these headaches.

The rest of the drive was rather silent. Thankfully May has parked her in the exact spot she needed to be in before exiting the car at the same time Skye did. Skye opened the side door and began to mess with all of her equipment. She pulled out her phone and called the number she knew was Fitz.

She quickly got the files together just as Fitz picked up the phone.

"This is Fitz." He said casually.

Skye sighed and says "It's Skye. I am just decrypting the files know. Give me a few minutes and they should be ready to sent."

"Ok let me give you the receiving destination information for you," Fitz said absentmindedly.

Skye was tempted to just hack her way into their server to give the information but didn't since she could feel Agent May watching her carefully. Once she inputted the info Fitz gave her she smiled. "Audio files should be coming through. It's not compressed so it might take a minute." She said before listening to Fitz's nervous but excited babbling.

Skye hung up her phone before turning back to her computer. She began to encrypt her files in a different way so the information she gave them was obsolete.

When May looked away to check the surroundings she moved the notepads near her computer to reveal some SD cards. She picked up a couple knowing exactly what was on them. It was her info on herself using the code name that the people had called her that she had found, as well as some backups of the programs she had written to help her dig up more on herself. She tucked them into a hidden little pocket she had made in her bra.

"That should do it," Skye said as she closed her laptop. She made her voice cheerful as she made it seem that all she needed was time at her computer to make her be in a better mood.

"Let's head back," May said gently.

"All right, let me just…" Skye began as she turned towards May. Just then Mike dropped down and attacked May. Skye tense in preparation to defend herself as he knocked out May by throwing her into a wall.

"Mike! What are you doing?" Skye asked incredulously.

"I need your help. You are going to help save us." Mike said. He seemed to be paranoid about something.

"Us?" Skye asked. She could already sense his son before he pulled him into view. Skye looked at the scared little boy and knew that she had to somehow get Coulson and his team to her location. She climbed into the driver's seat as she listened to Mike talks to his son. He then ordered her to drive. She could almost touch the anger, and tension that Mike was giving off.

* * *

The sun had risen and the early risers were beginning to filter into the train station. Skye was typing away on both of her keyboards but one of the computers that looked to be hacking the databases she was on was really being used mentally to send Shield her location. She was not going to be able to do this alone especially if she wanted a way into Shield.

She didn't completely destroy the information on anyone she had done this for. Each of the SD cards that she had left hidden in the safe in her van had the info she had erased just in case something she did comes to haunt her. She was mentally putting the data onto an SD card before it was deleted.

Mike moved closer to her as he seemed to get impatient. "How long is this gonna take?" He asked her nervously.

"I am going as fast as I can. Trust me. It's not like I'm deleting a facebook page. I'm bypassing the License Bureau's A.E.S protected data stream. So chill." She said calmly as she knew that he would not understand anything on her other monitor since it was all coding language.

"How do I know you really can do this?" Mike asked her bluntly.

"I've done it before," Skye admitted quietly. Her voice was almost timid. Her migraine had subsided a little bit but there was still a mild throbbing sensation in her head. She looked at the screen nervously as it finally showed no information on Mike anymore. She looked over at the other screen and smiled slightly. Her message had been successfully gotten onto the plane's server.

Now all she had to do was stall for time till the team arrived. She began to build a new ID for him. She listened to him talking to his son nervously. Over the past hour, she could feel the energy within Mike begin to increase.

* * *

She almost sighed in relief as she heard Coulson's voice. Skye saw in a mirror as Mike seemed to glow as he angrily asked: "What did you do?!" She looked at him with wide eyes. She had read about the people who had attack Tony Stark. It seemed that Mike had the same stuff in him.

He pushed her out of the way and kicked the sliding door causing Coulson, Ward, and the other Shield agents to duck away from it. He grabbed his son and then Skye. He forced her along with him as he made his way into the station.

Skye knew she had to get herself and Mike's son away from Mike. At the moment it was not safe to be around him. She looked around and saw a group of men. She quickly kicked one in the crotch and says "You're right. He is a little bitch."

As soon as Mike let go of her she took off running. She had to get away to a safer place before she lost control. She had most of the time complete control but with her headache, she was barely hanging onto her control. She could feel the floor shaking very slightly. Most people would not even notice it.

She of course just had to run to the one door that was locked. She was frustrated as could be. She turned the instant that Mike landed behind her. She had felt the vibration of his impact. She quickly pulled Mike as bullets flew at them. She was nicked by on her arm.

Mike dragged her along till they were on the second floor of the main entrance till there was no place to go. The man shooting at them had followed them. Mike threw her to the side as he began to shoot at them. The guy hit Mike which caused him to fall over the side.

The man took a few steps towards her. Skye was about to knock him over with a vibrational pulse when she felt May approaching. She let May take care of the man as she quickly hid her shoulder. It would be healed soon anyway so it didn't make sense for her to reveal the wound. She looked at May curiously. She obvious was not rusty at all. Maybe she could help not just herself but the team as well.

Skye made her way down the stairs to help Coulson. She made it just in time for Ward take the shot. She looked up at him in shock but as she noticed that the gun was weird looking she felt the steady vibrations coming from Mike as Simmons checked him.

Skye looked at Coulson and he looked at her. She sighed in relief seeing that he was not like many of the other agents she had looked at when she hacked. He was willing to go the distance to save everyone.

* * *

They allowed Skye to go with Coulson to drop off Ace. They allowed it because she was a familiar face to Ace. She wanted to make sure that he was left in good hands. Skye looked at the farm house as Ace, his cousin, and his Aunt went in. She felt the migraine which had subsided a couple of hours ago reemerge. She had a flash of a man, a woman, and two children at a different farmhouse. As quick as the image in her mind came it soon disappeared.

Coulson was looking at her and asked "Is something wrong?"

"No. This just reminds me of something from long ago." She answered as she turned to him.

Coulson couldn't help but be reminded of Natasha when he looked at Skye. He didn't know why. It might be the look in her eyes sometimes or the way she acts when she thought nobody was looking. It just made him more curious about the young women.

"I told him his father was coming home," Skye said as she began to walk back to Lola

"He will. We have some experience with this." Coulson said calmly. He was watching her curiously.

"He almost blew. We almost died." Skye said already knowing that Coulson was going to ask her to join them.

"We have some experience with that too." He said easily once more.

"Don't have it all mapped out. Plans don't always go as planned. Even the most carefully laid out ones." Skye said as she looked down. She needed to keep her head about her or she might lose control.

Since she had gotten away from that building she noticed she could project her own feelings out without meaning too. To Skye, that was worse than her causing an earthquake. She didn't want to cause others harm.

"True. We didn't cut off the head of the centipede. Whoever sponsored that little experiment is still out there, among other things." Coulson said as they reached his car.

Skye just internally sighed and beat down her negative emotions. She looked at Lola and says "It's a brave new world. And a really old car."

Coulson grinned and says "Lola can keep up. What about you? Have you thought about the offer?"

They both got in and Skye sighed. "Why not? I mean I have never been a true believer of the Rising Tide. I would love to join. What better way to spice up my boring life of hacking than joining your team."

Coulson looked at her incredulously. He knew there was more to Skye than she was letting on.

Coulson answered his cell phone. It seems like a mission was brewing for them. She heard a term that seemed familiar but couldn't place it.

"What is an 084?" Skye asked curiously.

"I will tell you in exactly 10 minutes," Coulson said mysteriously as he started Lola. He pressed a few switches.

"There's no way we can make it to the airfield in…" Skye began but looked around curiously as Lola began to lift up off of the ground.

"The tide is rising," Coulson said sassily to her as he put his sunglasses on.

Skye smiled and leaned back comfortably. She knew that letting Shield catch her was either going to be the best or the worst thing that has happened to her so far.

* * *

Please review.

Tremors


	7. a 084

Ugh. It is only half way through the week and I am already tired. College can easily just sap the energy right out of you. I am not even going to have either of my labs this week or next week since we have MLK day on Monday.

I still have not figured out a good schedule for uploading new chapters of any of my stories so please be patient. I am going to post on at least one of my stories (most likely this one at the moment) each week. I just have to find the time to work on them along with doing all of my school work.

Thanks for all of the support on this story. I very much appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel.

* * *

Skye began to pack up her stuff. She was carefully pulling out all of the things she had hidden when nobody was looking. She felt on edge with so many people walking around. She could feel their movements from the vibrations around her. She was not going to leave anything in her van to link it to her just in case.

She put the SD cards filled with the data that she had deleted off of the web into another safe box. Some of the information was very sensitive and could put people in danger if they read it. She had considered giving some of the information to Coulson but she didn't know if she was ready to do that yet.

She kept the ones that what little info on herself she had in her bra. They were each in a small case to protect them from getting damaged. She did have a couple of backups but they were all partials. She gathered the last of her stuff and began to wipe the car clear of her prints. She didn't want to leave anything that the people looking for her could find.

Skye opened the door and climbed out with her duffel bags and a box of stuff. It didn't look like much but to her, she was content with what little stuff she had. It did help hide a lot of her weapon. She had been able to attain some assorted kind of knives and a couple of guns but the team didn't need to know that. She liked having knives because they are a lot easier to conceal than a gun.

She looked back at the van hesitantly. It had been the only place she could call her own that she could remember. She sighed and saw one of the workers walk over to come take her van away. "Hey, no joy rides, okay? That's my house." She said in a serious manner.

The guy assured her and then put a black triangle on her van. She watched curiously as it started the car and after the guy closed up her van it drove itself off.

Skye sighed and made her way up the ramp. As she entered the ramp closed. She couldn't help but internally smirk since she knew May had been watching from the command center. She had just been careful when pulling out her stuff.

She was listening to Ward protesting her joining the team as a consultant. May seemed to have a little bit of reservations about her still but was more open minded about her since their conversation in her van. She pulled her attention away from that when Fitz and Simmons approached her.

"Agent Coulson told us the news. What a wonderful surprise. Isn't it Fitz?" Simmons began. Skye smiled and was only half paying attention to them. They both seemed excited but nervous around her.

She smiled slightly then sarcastically says "Yep, first day of school." She handed her box to Fitz. It was mainly her tech equipment and a few knickknacks she had picked up on her travels from Houston to Los Angeles. She kept her duffel bags close.

They lead her upstairs and to the bunks to let her settle in. She was taking in all of the information that Fitzsimmons was telling her as they walked. She wanted to laugh knowing that what Fitz thought was dangerous was not nearly as bad as the worst event she could recall right now.

Skye was relieved when May announced that they were taking off in 2 minutes. She pretended not to know what she had meant. She put her stuff down in her bunk.

She turned around and was about to talk with Ward when he shoved a pamphlet into her hands and walked away. She had to push down the urge to hurt Ward. She opened it and quickly memorized it before Coulson walked up.

"Sweet ride," Skye said while looking around casually.

Coulson smiled and says "I earned a little goodwill from director Fury when I got hit right before the battle of New York."

A headache quickly formed as he mentioned the battle of New York but her curiosity overwhelmed her need to find solitude. "You took a bullet?" She asked curiously. His file made it very unclear what his actual injury was so she honestly was trying to figure out the puzzle.

"Ish. An Asgardian stabbed me through the heart with a Chitauri scepter. The effect was similar. Got a few weeks' R&R and this plane. Had it completely refurbished studs up… Spared no expense." Coulson informed her. They had moved toward the couch that had retractable seatbelts for takeoff and landing.

"So that is why they sent you to Tahiti," Skye said thinking out loud.

"It is a magical place," Coulson said automatically again.

She looked at him slightly unnerved once more that he had said that same phrase the last time she had mentioned Tahiti. "You mentioned that." She said letting a little bit of her discomfort show so that she might get some time alone soon. She wanted to stow away all of her weapons in her bunk. She knew that she would probably later hide some around the common areas where nobody would look.

She went to set the water bottle that Simmons had given her on the table. Before it touched the surface Coulson put a coaster under it and said "Here. Use a coaster." He had sat down and was buckling up. "Buckle up." He commanded as she sat down.

"I don't even know where we're going." She said as she buckled in. She was glad that her hair had hidden her face as she had looked down because she winced slightly at the pain in her head. She silently sighed in relief when the cabin lights turned off.

"Peru. That's where the 0-8-4 was reported." Coulson answered.

"And an 0-8-4 is…?" Skye prompted playing dumb.

"An object of unknown origin. Kind of like you." Coulson said while directly looking at her.

Skye looked at him in surprise. She looked at him carefully. She wondered how much he really knew. That statement was way too close to the truth. She had no idea about her own origin or anything about herself beside the skills she knew instinctively and that she was called the White Wolf.

She listened to the protocol. She had started to zone out when Coulson said "Last one turned out to be pretty interesting."

Her interest peaked. "And what was the last one?" She inquired as she began to sip her water.

"A hammer," Coulson said while smirking slightly.

Skye almost choked on her water in pain and surprise. Those simple words made a short memory flash through her mind.

* * *

 _She was tense as her eyes opened and ready to attack. She looked around only to see that she was in a plane of some sorts. She was right behind the pilot's seat. She noticed the others there but they were all slightly blurry. She saw a bit of red hair but nothing more of the pilot from her perspective._

 _She quickly got onto her feet at the sound of a thud outside the plane, only to stagger slightly from a pain in her head. She groaned. Skye suddenly felt a hand grab her free wrist as she saw a man in blurry red suit grab a helmet and put it on before opening the back._

 _She felt the need to attack whoever came in but the worry she felt through the skin to skin contact made her stay put. She was a large man with blonde hair and was dressed jump onto the now open ramp. In his hand was a large intricately decorated hammer._

* * *

Skye's breathing sped up as she came back to reality. Coulson was about to touch her shoulder in concern. "You ok Skye?" He asked worriedly.

Skye quickly but carefully pushed his hand away. "I-I am fine. It just reminded me of something. Please don't touch me." Skye said quietly. She also made it clear by the tone of her voice that she did not want to talk about it. Her mind was racing at the new memory. She needed to get somewhere private soon to process this new information.

Coulson concern for the hacker he had picked up increased as she asked him not to touch her. Skye felt that and quickly says "I just don't like to be touched."

He nods but she could feel that he was still just as concerned. She sighed and had the feeling that this was going to be a long day. Skye looked at him and says "I just need some time alone. I am not used to being around people 24/7."

Coulson nods once more. Just as he did they were allowed to move around once more.

Skye quickly got up and went into her bunk. She closed the sliding door and locked it. She needed time alone to keep her emotions under control. To calm herself she began to unpack and hid the stuff she had.

* * *

A couple hours later they were flying about a Peruvian jungle. Skye was sitting in a normal seat near the window looking out. She knew that she had to figure herself out soon. She didn't know how long she could hold back her powers with the unexpected intense headaches she was having.

Coulson watched Skye carefully from the command room. He could see how tense she was easily. He couldn't help but think that Skye looked very familiar but he had searched for her on any of his previous cases and could not find a thing.

The way that Skye held herself sometimes was a lot like Natasha. He wished that Fury would allow him to reach out to the Avengers but knew that his request would be shot down.

When they got to the temple Coulson noticed that even though Skye looked very relaxed she was moving in such a fashion that he knew that she could easily go into a defensive stance. He gave Skye the task that he wanted for her to do. She didn't seem nearly as unwilling to do what he asked even though it went against the organization that she was a part of. This only intrigued Coulson even more.

* * *

Skye looked at Coulson and asked, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Nothing you just remind me of someone I used to know," Coulson said before going off to find the professor to get to the 0-8-4.

Skye looked around carefully. She felt that there was something very off here. She was carrying the bag that Ward had shoved into her hands much to her displeasure. She could feel the vibrations around her were off. She wished to tell Coulson but couldn't without giving away that she has powers.

Skye looked up at the temple and could feel an odd pulse coming from inside. She let her curiosity get the better of her and went in after FitzSimmons to find out what it was. She could feel the excited yet nervous feelings coming off of the two scientists.

She looked at the device stuck in the wall with wonder. She could feel that it was pulsing slightly. The vibrations inside of it were slightly elevated but she had a feeling that it was just dormant. Skye quickly checked her phone, even though she really only did it for show since she had done the work mentally. She updated Coulson that there was no info about the 0-8-4 anywhere yet.

Skye walked closer to it and began to look at it curiously. She took a step back. She could feel that the device was very weakly calling to her. She felt her headache return with vengeance once more. She resisted and says "I am going to get some fresh air."

Skye quickly walked out before Coulson could protest. She quickly ran into Agent May. "What are you doing out here?" May asked almost angrily.

"I needed to get some fresh air," Skye said seriously.

May glared at her. Skye gave one right back but stopped when she had to slightly wince from a painful throb in her mind.

May lifted up one of her eyebrows and was about to say something when Ward walked up.

Skye shifted slightly when she felt other vibration besides May and Ward nearby. She moved towards the mouth of the temple room. She didn't want to let anyone know what she could do.

May noticed in the corner of her eye. She had turned most of her attention to Ward as he spoke. May gave Ward a very discrete signal that they were not alone. She would wonder about how trained Skye actually was later. She had seen the behavior of a trained agent in the way Skye was acting.

* * *

Please review

Tremors


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the delay in the chapter. I had a long week and needed a break where I just rested. I am in for a long semester. I am in a lot of hard classes and two of them is taught by the same teacher who is really hard.

I am glad for the support from everyone. I enjoy knowing that others are getting enjoyment from my stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel.

* * *

Skye stayed near the entrance even when May and Ward began to fight the men that where hiding. She wanted to protect the members of the team that could not fight but thankfully did not have to but stayed still as a gun was pointed at her. She just glared at the men and she was mentally looking for a weakness in the men in front of her that she could possible take advantage of if she needed to.

Skye moved out of the way when Coulson walked up behind her without even looking at him. Coulson began to defuse the situation. As soon as the men around them lowered their weapons Skye turned to go back into the temple.

She was quickly stopped by Ward who looked very angry. "What are you doing out here? Stay with FitzSimmons." He barked angrily.

"You are not in charge of me. I am not some defenseless damsel for you to save." Skye said defensively. She looked up at Ward in the eyes with a glare that only showed a fraction of her full frustration and anger. The constant headaches were starting to make her grumpy.

May looked over at them and asked "Is there a problem over here?"

"No." Ward said as he walked away from Skye to go back to keeping watch on the surrounding area.

Skye shook her head and went back into the temple. She could feel May's gaze following her as she went back in. There was a calm but frustrated with an undercurrent of curiosity vibe coming off of the older women. Skye knew that May would probably confront her later to ask her some questions when everything was calm again.

* * *

Skye felt bad when they finally got back to the plane. She had almost felt the need to step in to help take out the rebels but Ward had effectively held her back by blocking her path. She had not wanted to cause a scene so she had pretended to not to know how to fight.

The act kind of backfired since it made Ward think that she was lying when she had argued that she could protect herself. She could see that he was very tense as he told her to get out of the line of fire. She moved out of the way but then grabbed a gun and ducked behind the SUV.

May gave her an unhappy look but did not argue since it didn't hurt for her to at least have a gun to possibly help.

"What are you doing Skye?" Simmons said with disbelief at the sight of Skye with a gun.

"Someone has to save their asses." Skye said in a calm deadly voice. She didn't seem as tense as everyone else. She saw the PMP truck pull into the airfield. Right behind it was the Rebels car. Skye carefully aimed and hit the rebel's tires. She quickly did it for the back tire. It caused the car to fall behind giving Coulson more time to get into the plane.

Skye did not take her eyes off of the field but she could sense FitzSimmons staring at her. She also saw Ward glance at her as she took her shots. She felt the apprehension coming off of both May and Ward as they saw what she could do with a gun.

Skye quickly put the gun away and moved back to FitzSimmons just before the first couple people get onto the Bus. She sighed as she saw that Coulson was safe and unhurt. "Well that was an adventure." Skye said as she leaned against the wall. She had turned her attention to the bag that held the 0-8-4.

She let out a frustrated sigh when Fitz went into the very specific science terminology. She stepped forward and says "What he is saying is it is powered by the energy siphoned off of the tesseract. The energy is made up of a lethal amount of gamma radiation."

The word tesseract caused her headache to grow. She kept the pain she felt to herself since nobody knew that she had no clue who she really was.

"Yes exactly." Fitz said in relief.

"Gamma. You're saying it's nuclear?" Ward said incredulously. He was looking in between her and Fitz.

Coulson looked at both of them and then says "No. They are saying it's much, much worse."

Skye smirked slightly when everyone stepped away from the 0-8-4. If the ride to the plane had not triggered it, then it was not going to just randomly go off. Skye looked at the stuff and then began to grab the rest of the equipment from the SUV. She was stopped by Ward.

"Who are you really? Nobody can just shoot a gun like that without training." Ward asked angrily.

"I am Skye. So what if I know how to shoot a gun. I lived in a van and you don't think I would learn how to defend myself." She said in a deadly calm voice. She still had the gun with her. It was tucked into the back of her pants where it was near the small of her back.

Ward just shook his head and went into the lab to try and understand why Fitz had not given him more of a warning about the 0-8-4.

Skye followed with the bags from the SUV. She put them down and then just leaned against a table nearby. She knew from her experiences since she escaped from the first place she remembered that the words that gave her a headache might give her a hint of who she was.

One of the two SD cards she had tucked away in her bra held document of just words that were important. The card was well encrypted. She did have a notebook hidden in her room of things that were easier to write down than to type. She was just hoping that nobody would find it.

While Fitz and Simmons were prepping she accessed the card with her mind to add the word tesseract. She closed her eyes and could see the very short list of words that she had found.

 _White Wolf_

 _Widow_

 _Cold war_

 _Russia_

 _Farmhouse_

 _Battle of New York_

 _Hammer_

 _Tesseract_

Her hand shook slightly as she read the words. She took a deep breath and closed the access to the card before she turned her attention to Ward and Fitz as they entered the lab arguing.

The way Ward was talking to the others rubbed Skye the wrong way. She ignored him to keep herself calm. She began to stare at the 0-8-4 curiously. She could still feel the familiar energy inside it. She was not hearing any of the argument. That was until Fitz and Ward began to fuss on either side of the table that the device was on.

Skye couldn't be happier when Coulson came in. She was frustrated with how the others were treating each other. It was causing a whole lot of problems. Skye raised her hand when Coulson asked if there was anything else that was a problem.

"Is this your first mission together? Ward here probably does not know which one is Fitz and Simmons. Not to forget how there was a lack of coordination on everyone's roles in the field since you added me to this team.

"No. It is our second." Simmons said hesitantly but defensively.

"So you guys went from going after a hacker and finding a guy with super powers to a dangerous mission that involves a lot of fire fights. Where is the logic in that?" Skye said while crossing her arms.

"We were given this mission. How is that so confusing?" Ward said in a judgmental tone.

"Considering how the last 24 hours went it seems I am way over my head joining this team that isn't really a team. I have been on this team just as long as any of you. I might as well be team captain." Skye ranted.

She looked around to see that no one was amused. "I was joking about being team captain. I don't want to be in charge of the science twins and robot over here since they don't like each other much." She added after she took a breath to calm herself.

Ward began to go on about how he could have handled it himself because of his training. Skye just rolled her eyes and made her way over to the door where Coulson was standing. She watched unamused as the argument begun anew with Simmons joining Fitz's side.

"They can't go even a couple of minutes without fighting." Skye said annoyed.

"You're not wrong. We still need to iron out the kinks. But, Ward, you can speak six languages. Simmons, you have two PhDs in fields I can't pronounce, and Fitz, you are a rocket scientist. So work it out." Coulson said before turning around and walking out of the room.

Skye stored the info about each of the other members in the back of her mind and felt a little disappointed that Coulson said nothing about her. In the back of her mind she knew it was because he had no clue about her. She stayed quiet as the lab doors closed.

"Do you guys need me for anything?" Skye asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

Ward looked at her annoyed and says "Bored already?"

"No it is just that I can do more if I had my computer here to help." Skye said honestly

"We have everything handled." Fitz said as he went back to inspecting the device.

Skye quickly left to go to her bunk. She was having a hard time not letting any of the pain she felt from showing. The further from the device she could get the better.

* * *

Please Review

Tremors


	9. Chapter 9

Well I finally got around to posting this chapter. I am kind of busy with my personal life that will probably be only posting once a week it seems. The junior year of college is one of the hardest years.

I really enjoy seeing all of the support that everyone is giving me. It makes me smile on a hard day of school. I have one of the hardest teachers in the major I am in for two classes.

Disclaimer: I don't own marvel.

* * *

Skye was lying in her bunk going through random words in her mind to try and trigger anything. So far she had only come up with a couple more words to add to her list.

The words red and room sequentially had almost caused her to cry out with pain as a memory of a dark room flashed through her mind. There was a lot of pain both emotionally and physically connected to that simple combination of words. She quickly added that to her list as well as wrote down the memory into her journey.

* * *

She had to stop her searching about 30 minutes after she had been going through the random words since her headache had become worse than ever. She began to relax and stare out at the sunset.

She had eaten the food that she had in her bunk rather than eat with everyone else. After a bit, she decided to go get a drink to help dull the pain slightly. She had already taken something for her headaches. She was not willing to risk them checking her blood since she knew it was different.

As Skye walked out of her bunk she saw the Peruvian soldiers relaxing throughout the living area as well as the kitchen. She turned to the bar but kept an eye on the soldiers since she had a bad feeling about them. She grabbed a couple of glasses and a bottle before heading over to Ward who was sitting on the couch reading a book.

She sat in one of the chairs near him and says "What are you reading?" She knew that if she was to stay on this team she had to make friends with the other members on it.

"Matterhorn. One of the one hundred books that my SO gave me that I'm just getting around to" Ward said after he sighed at the sound of her voice.

Skye tilted her head as she mentally searched who his SO was. Ward mistook the tilt of her head as a sign of confusion. "SO means supervising officer." He said in a tone that made Skye want to punch him in the teeth.

Skye just nods and decided to play dumb. "Got it. Hackers have lingo too, but I'll pick yours up." She said easily. She looked at him for a couple of seconds to decide what to do to gain Ward's trust. She knew that it was not going to be easy for her.

"I feel like we got off on the wrong foot. Can I interest you in a drink?" Skye said as she held out the bottle that she had grabbed from the bar.

Ward gave a small smile and gestured for her to take the seat near him.

Skye sat down and got comfortable. She poured both of them a drink. She watched him curiously to see his reaction. She took her glass and took a sip. She then looked at the bottle and shrugged. It was an ok choice of a drink but she felt like she would rather have something stronger.

"I don't take back what I said before. Think what you want but the Rising Tide was just something for me to do. I am just a person trying to figure out what the hell I am doing with my life." She said seriously.

Ward just looked at her since he really did not want to know. He really was not a people person.

"I really like this team. Well, when we are not biting each other's heads off. People working together can solve a lot more problems together than alone. Everyone can contribute a certain percentage to solve a problem. Like pieces solving a problem." Skye said before she took another drink from her glass. She knew that she would have to drink a whole lot to be impaired in any way.

Ward looked at her curiously before saying "Well you are not wrong. Just remember that sometimes others can be wrong as well."

Skye chuckled slightly and says "Well that is where trust issues come to play."

Ward smirked slightly at her statement. Skye might be a pain in the ass to him but he had to admit that she was a beautiful woman. She just was a mystery to him and that made him on edge.

* * *

They sat there in silence for a couple of minutes. Ward was watching Skye curiously as she looked around her at the Peruvian soldiers. She notices that one of the ones who had gotten a drink earlier had not drunk any of it in the past hour.

"I think I might head to bed early. I will leave you the bottle. Just don't go too crazy with it." Skye said as she moved the bottle towards Ward's hand. She quickly gave a glance in the direction she knew that the soldier was in to give Ward a hint at why she was moving.

She quickly made her way back towards the cockpit instead of her buck so she could check on May. She knocked on the door and entered the room to see May in the pilot's seat. She silently went and sat in the copilot's seat. She sat there quietly just enjoying the view of the sky.

She could feel May trying to keep her curiosity in check. Skye was slightly impressed since she had only glanced over at her once.

"Who taught you how to shoot?" May finally asked her.

Skye shrugged and says "I can't remember. I get a headache whenever I try to remember."

May looked at her with a micro expression of gentleness. Skye reminded her a lot of Natasha when she had helped Coulson make sure that Natasha was safe to be in the field.

There were a couple of minutes of silence before Skye suddenly tensed up. Skye could feel the mood in the soldier change as well as Coulson's up in his office. She knew whatever the Peruvian soldiers had planned was about to be triggered.

Skye got up to go towards the door when all the sudden a knockout gas was released into the small room. Skye hit her head on the wall as she passed out.

* * *

Ward watched as they carried Skye and May down. They were at least only unconscious not dead. Skye had a bump on the side of her head. He assumed that she had hit her head when she was knocked out.

Skye first could hear the things around her. She could hear the footsteps of the person carrying her. She was already starting to come too. Her head was killing her. It was making it very difficult for her to concentrate on anything electronic around her.

She tensed up her wrists while the soldier tied her hands so that she could escape once she had full control over herself. She could feel the men walking away from her and the others once they were done tying them all up.

Skye peeked her eyes open when the door closed. It took a lot of effort to not flinch at the light. She saw only one guard. She was tied up between May and Simmons. She waited till the guard looked away to begin to move around. She was glad that they had not searched her very well.

"Skye!" Fitz and Simmons said in surprise as she sat up quickly.

She glared the scientists and says "Keep it down."

"Are you ok?" Simmons asked quietly

"Well I have a mild concussion but otherwise I am fine," Skye said nonchalantly.

"How did you hit your head?" Ward asked curiously.

"I was standing in the cockpit talking with May when they released a knockout gas into the air. I hit my head on the wall." Skye said in a tone that held no emotion. She looked at the two nervous scientists and then Ward.

"How are come you are awake when May is still knocked out?" Ward asked Skye curiously.

"Gosh, what is this 20 questions?" Skye grumbled before saying "I don't know. I am awake that is all that matters."

"Sorry," Fitzsimmons said together. Ward was looking at her with an analyzing look.

"So in the short time that I have been out of it have any of you come up with a plan?" Skye said getting down to business.

The look on the trio's faces was enough of an answer for Skye. She sighed and readjusted herself so that she could reach into her boot.

"First we need to get ourselves untied. Let's hope that May wakes up soon so that she can work on getting the plane back in control once we get back up there." Skye said as she pulled out a small throwing knife from her boot.

Ward saw it and raised one of his eyebrows in surprise. "Nice choice." He said quietly as he got a good look at it from behind the science twins.

"Well, I have had it with me since I could remember. I am surprised they missed it. It might be because I don't look like much to them. They are lucky they knocked me out." Skye said as she easily began to cut the ropes.

"Act natural. I am going to take out the guard. Then we can come up with a plan." Skye said as she slipped off when the guard was not paying attention.

Just when the guard noticed that she was missing she pulled herself up on the railing and used her legs to pull the guy over the railing. The man landed unconscious on the floor of the cargo bay.

Skye smiled very slightly and looked back at the rest of the team. She saw FitzSimmons looking at her. Their jaws had dropped at her show of flexibility and fighting skills. Ward had his analytical look back on his face.

She walked over and began to help them get lose. "If May would wake up we could really get the planning started. Ward and I cannot take back this plane by ourselves. We need May to be successful." Skye said calmly.

"Agent May transferred from administrations. Why do you insist that she can fight?" Fitz asked curiously.

Ward looked at the pair and takes a deep breath before saying "You've heard of the Cavalry?"

Both of the of the scientists nods and begin to say something else when it hit both of them at the same time. "She's the Cavalry?!" they say together.

Just then May let them know she was awake when she grumbled "I told you never to call me that."

Skye shrugged and leaned down. She quickly undid the ropes around May's wrists with her knife. May arched her eyebrow at the sight of the knife. It was similar to the ones that she knew Natasha used. She had trained with Natasha when they had first brought her in.

They were both mainly ignoring Simmons as she was slightly fangirling over May. "Now that we are free we need a way to get through the doors," Skye said as she walked over towards the lab. She was looking at the computer.

She was looking at the specs of the plane in hopes that she could figure out a way through.

* * *

Once they had blown up the side of the plane and had gotten up to the common area Skye quickly joined Ward in taking down the soldiers. She quickly grabbed the raft and inflated it in time to save Ward's butt since he could hardly handle one soldier when she had taken down the other two.

She was hardly out of breath as she walked over to Ward to help him up. Skye looked at her long hair annoyed and mumbled "I need a haircut."

Ward looked at her in surprise since she had just saved his life and was acting like it was nothing.

Skye went and sat at the bar. She seemed the calmest out of all of them. She was looking at the counter lost in thought to everyone around her.

* * *

Once they were back on the ground at the slingshot Skye was absentmindedly walking around with both of her phones. She had felt an urge to make a call on her private phone but to whom she did not know and that was setting her slightly on edge.

She found Coulson by his car and says "Not a scratch. But your plane is totaled. I suppose that Shield has an insurance that covers hijackings."

"It is under incidentals." Coulson quipped back at her before standing up straight. "I need to know how well trained you are. Who trained you?" Coulson said seriously.

Skye looked around nervously and says quietly where only Coulson could hear "To be honest I am running off of instinct."

He looked at her confused since he had not seen too many people with the skills that May and Ward told him about. He could see Skye occasionally scanning her surroundings. He felt that this move was very familiar but he still could not place it. Coulson was about to say something but right then FitzSimmons can down with a cooler full of beer.

Skye just leaned against the side of the plane near the entrance and looked at her rising tide phone. She was making sure that they were staying out of trouble. She may now be in shield but that didn't stop her from making sure that other things were safe as they were going. She gratefully accepted a beer.

She had not joined the team at the end of the ramp. She stood behind them.

As Skye watched the rocket launch her rising tide phone went off silently. She read the message and quickly replied knowing that even if this was wrong she would know info she might need.

* * *

Skye was in her bunk when Fury showed up. She didn't make a sound as she listened to Fury yell at Coulson. She quickly mentally pulled up the video feed to see what the Director looked like personally. The instant she saw the man she silent grabbed her head as a jolt of pain went through her.

She knew that she knew the director from somewhere but could not place it. She shook her head to clear her mind of that thought.

When Fury brought up her Coulson responded "I know sir but she is trained. We are keeping a close eye on her."

"Have agent May access her abilities. I want the surveillance of the fight once she is done as well as a report." Fury demanded.

"May? Are you sure? Will May accept doing that?" Coulson asked concerned.

"I will speak with her myself on the subject." Fury said before beginning to walk off. He needed possible confirmation on this Hacker Skye. He internally hoped that this Skye might be Daisy. If it is true that would complicate things very quickly. There was no telling what mental state that Daisy would be in once she is found.

* * *

Please review.

Tremors


	10. Accessing Skills

I kind of enjoyed writing this chapter since I could just see this happening. I hope you guys enjoy this as well.

Thanks for all of the support.

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel.

* * *

The next morning Skye woke up early. She quickly changed into her workout clothes and made her way to the gym at the slingshot. She had woken up to another nightmare that she could not remember and need to work off her anger.

She had been going at the punching bag for an hour before she was joined by May. "Couldn't sleep?" May asked.

"I slept. I don't usual sleep long." Skye said honestly since she had noticed that in the months she could remember. It is like she had learned how to survive without the luxury of sleeping in.

May looked at her and asked, "Want to join me in Tai Chi?"

"Never tried but sure," Skye answered honestly.

"Just copy my movements," May said as she started.

Skye quickly caught on and was doing very well as they went through the poses.

* * *

When they finished May looked at her and says "The Director wants me to assess your fighting skills."

"So I heard. So shall we spar?" Skye asked as she made her way towards the mats.

May smirked and followed after Skye. She was actually looking forwards to this after what she had heard Ward report.

From the instance that both of them got into a fighting stance neither of them held back as they fought. May knew the instance that Skye started to fight that she had been trained in a similar fighting style that Natasha used.

After a couple of hours, they were starting to draw a crowd. This put Skye on edge since she had to also block out the emotions around her to a greater extent. In the end May finally got in a surprise blow which allowed her to pin Skye.

"You're good," May said while smiling at her.

Skye just nods as she ignored those around her. She grabbed a water bottle and a towel from nearby.

"I have only fought one other person with a fighting style like yours," May said honestly.

"Who?" Skye asked curiously.

"Agent Romanov. She is known mainly as the Black Widow." May said while watching Skye curiously.

Skye had flinched both at her soulmates last name and the word widow. A pounding headache formed as she quickly adds those words mentally to her list. Skye took a long drink from her water and says "W-we can do firearms after lunch. I have a headache and an empty stomach."

May nods but watched her worriedly. It seems that Skye might have more problems than she is letting them know about. She followed after Skye and says "are you going to be ok to do firearms right after lunch?"

"Well, there is only one way to find out," Skye said honestly.

* * *

During lunch, Skye took some aspirin and was avoiding the words that had caused the pain in her head. She knew that she was going to take both of those words and think hard about them in hopes to trigger a memory. The headache was now a dull throb as she went the shooting range with May.

"Pick out your weapon," May said calmly. She wanted to know if Skye preferred pistols just like Natasha. She was already planning to make a call to Natasha next time they were going to stay at a shield base.

Skye brushed her hand over the guns gently. She looked at each one but was slightly distracted by the curiosity that was just rolling off of the motionless Agent May. She was tempted to glance but she knew that May would not show any emotion on her face.

Skye's hand brushed over a pistol which she instinctively picked up. She made sure it was not loaded before she began to inspect it. A hint of a smile showed on Skye's face as she quickly loaded the gun. When she went to shoot but then frowned. She quickly put it down.

She looked back at the table and saw another just like it. She quickly repeated the process and held one in each hand. "Ok, I am ready," Skye said while a small smirk was on her face.

May turned on the simulation and watched in surprise as Skye was instinctively making the same movements and motions as Natasha had. May knew that whoever Skye was she was very well trained and deadly. Skye was an assassin.

* * *

When the simulation finished Skye calmly sat down at a table and began to clean the weapons. She dismantled them and was cleaning them in her haze of automatic movements when the shock coming from May made her come out of it. "Did I do something wrong?" Skye asked curiously.

"Why are you here?" May asked bluntly.

"Well, I honestly felt that Shield could help me," Skye said while shrugging.

"Help you with what?" May said while her eyes narrowed.

Skye looked at May calmly in the eyes and began to try and figure out if she could trust the women in front of her.

"Why should I trust you with my story? How do I know you will not tell anyone else? I was in a bad situation before. Now that it is all better does it really matter?" Skye asked May as she stared at May directly in the eyes. She was being defensive since she honestly didn't know whether or not to tell.

May looked at her and says "I might be able to help if I know your problem."

Skye looked back at her guns and says "We can talk once we are back in the air. I don't feel safe talking about this in a Shield base."

May curtly nods and says "I look forwards to the talk."

May looked at the other weapons and asked "Are you good with a sniper rifle?"

Skye looked at it and smiled.

* * *

Coulson went to find May and Skye. He was not that surprised to find them at the shooting range still. Skye was in the middle of showing that she could use a regular rifle and reload without getting hit in the large simulation.

Skye seemed to be having no troubles at all.

"What is your report on Skye?" Coulson asked.

"She is hiding something big from us. We need to find out what it is. She fights and shoots in an almost identical style as Natasha. Once we find out what she is hiding and are at another Shield base we should call Nat for some help. She is willing to tell me something once we are back in the air." May said seriously.

Coulson watched Skye for a little longer before turning fully towards May and says "I agree. Will you inform me of what she tell you?"

Skye walked up and says "Why are you so curious about me when there are criminals out there." She looked tense and was not looking very calm.

Skye was fighting with her vibrational control. Her emotions were at a high since her headache had been increasing since she had continued to try different weapons. Her breathing was heavy.

"Skye calm down. We just want to help." Coulson said calmly.

"Well stop trying," Skye said angrily

Skye brushed past them and made her way towards the other gym. Everyone in the gym quickly moved out of the way seeing as they could see just how pissed off she was. The gym quickly cleared out. Skye quickly began to attack the punching bag. She put a little vibration behind each punch to let some of her pent-up powers. It would easily be mistaken for her own strength. Tears started to fall down her cheeks after a couple of minutes.

She kept going till she broke the bag. Her knuckles were red and only slightly bleeding. She stood there still taking deep breaths. She quickly wiped her eyes and got a water bottle. She drank half of it when she recoiled with the pain of a memory.

* * *

 _Skye had just finished attacking her third punching bag. It was early in the morning. She was moving to the next unbroken one when arms wrapped around her waist._

 _Skye almost attacked them before she felt a familiar pair of lips on the back of her neck. The calm sensation that poured through the touch made her relax slightly in her soulmate's arms._

" _What set you off this time?" The voice of her soulmate sounded directly in her ear. It would have caused her to shiver if she had not been so distraught._

" _The experiment those bastards did to me. All the pain they have caused us." Skye says in a voice that is barely audible._

 _Skye felt the arms around her waist tighten. "You don't have to deal with this alone. I am not going anywhere. We are going to stick together now that we are free." Her soulmate said. Skye could feel the love and calm coming off of her soulmate. It was also helping that they had continuous skin to skin contact since her soulmate had now worked her hands under Skye's tank top._

* * *

Skye had dropped her water bottle during the flashback. She was trembling from the lack of bond she could feel. She felt the pull of the bond in her flashback but it was muted now. It made Skye feel more alone than ever. A lone tear falls down her cheek as she picked up the water bottle and left the gym. It was dinner time and she was hungry from training all day.

* * *

Natasha gasped as the bond flared slightly to allow the emotional pain that Daisy felt through. It was one of the few times that it had flared to life during the daytime. She had been training with Steve and had stumbled slightly. She pulled away from the fight.

"What is it?" Steve asked concerned.

Natasha sighed as the bond quickly went muted again. "I will tell you later. Right now I just need to spar."

* * *

Natasha showed up at Steve's apartment once more. She climbed in through the window. She saw Steve standing there with his shield ready to attack. "Relax it is just me," Natasha said calmly after she had activated her signal jammer.

Natasha just leaned against the wall and was fiddling with the necklace that Daisy had given her before she had left. She was too agitated to sit down.

"Want to tell me what happened during training?" Steve said as he put his shield down and made his way into the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Our bond flared to life for a minute before going back to the way it has been since she went missing," Natasha said quietly. She usually would not share this personal information with anyone but since Steve was Daisy's father he had a right to know.

"What did you feel? Is she hurt?" Steve asked quickly.

"She was in emotional pain but I did not feel anything that was physical," Natasha said quietly. She was still mentally trying to figure out what possibly caused this flare. The only thing she could think of was Daisy was possibly beginning to slowly remember things.

"That is better than no news at all," Steve said as he put his hand on Natasha's shoulder and offered her a beer.

Natasha shrugged off the hand and declined the beer. "I am going back to my place. I just wanted to give you the info." She said emotionlessly. She needed space and time to think. She was not the best at being emotionally vulnerable around others.

Steve nods and didn't stop her from leaving. He just sat down and began to drink the beer himself even though he could not get drunk.

* * *

Please review

Tremors


	11. Chapter 11

Here is a chapter a little early. I am getting overwhelmed with work. I just had this chapter ready so I decided to be nice and post this while I am waiting for the new episode tonight.

Just today I had a test and an extra-long engineering lab. It was a long day which I spent a lot of time on my feet. Thankfully I don't have a class till 11.

All I can say about this season is it will pull at your heartstrings if you are waiting to watch it later. I am not going to spoil anything. I just am always shocked at the end of each week's episode.

There is a new poll up on my profile. Please give me your honest opinion.

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel.

* * *

Skye avoided the team till it was time to go. She walked into the common area as everyone was just finishing putting their stuff away. Skye had a small bag that she didn't have before she left. While the team was curious about it but they were more surprised and wary about Skye to ask.

The team was slightly surprised when Skye just walked back onto the bus. She had not yet been contacted by anyone that they were going to leave today.

Skye ignored their stares and looked directly at Coulson. She had a wary look about her as she made her way to her bunk. Skye had found a spare kitchen on base and instinctively cooked some comfort food for herself. She had the containers in the bag along with some strong vodka and more weapons. Skye put down both of the bags and unpacked quickly.

She exited the room knowing that she had to face the music at some point and it would be easier to do it sooner rather than later. She walked into the common area. She could feel everyone's eyes on her once more. Skye could just feel their wariness and nervousness coming off of the team.

Ward walked up to her and asked "Where have you been?" He had his arms crossed as he stood in front of her.

"On base. It is not like I could have gone anywhere else." Skye said as she went towards the couch. She had on her usual outfit of long sleeves, long pant, and gloves on. She was glad that she was wearing that when Ward grabbed her arm.

Skye turned and glared at him. "Unless you want a broken bone I would let go," Skye said with a deadly look in her eyes.

Ward let go but didn't move away. "What were you doing?" he asked suspiciously.

"Training. Now, are you done questioning me?" Skye said calmly.

Ward didn't say anything but Simmons then asked worriedly "Were you training the whole time?"

"Not the whole time I ended up in the kitchen and cooked for a while since it relaxes me," Skye said as she laid down on the couch.

Coulson looked at her with a disappointed look. Skye just ignored everyone as she rubbed her forearms slightly. She had used her powers discretely a little too much and had hurt her arms.

* * *

After a couple of minutes Skye got agitated at the continued stares from the science twins and as soon as they were in the air went into the kitchen. She began to pace off her extra energy. She felt slightly exhausted as she had been having nightmares the past few nights which was accompanied by the empty feeling of a muted bond when she woke up.

She was barely able to keep up her mask of indifference. She was not sure if and how she would tell May or Coulson about her amnesia. The list of words that she had had grown a lot the past few days. She was just in a foul mood and the team's response to her behavior was not helping her situation.

After about 15 minutes she made her way to her bunk to change into the leotard, tights and point shoes that she had gotten before coming on the bus. She felt most clear-headed when she was working out especially when she danced.

After going through a couple of stretches she began to instinctively go through a dance routine. She was so lost in her motions that she had blocked out the world.

* * *

Fitz was the first one to notice Skye dancing outside of the lab in the makeshift gym. He instantly froze and says "Um Simmons."

Jemma didn't look up from her work while saying "What is it, Fitz?"

"Look up," Fitz said as he was mesmerized by the fluid motions that Skye was doing.

Simmons looked up and gasped "Oh my."

As Skye continued Simmons suddenly noticed a couple of tears on Skye's cheeks. "She is crying," Simmons said in a sad tone.

"I wonder why," Fitz said in a somber tone.

"I don't think she would tell us even if we asked," Simmons said almost regretfully.

"you are probably right," Fitz said as watched Skye continue to dance around.

They watched her for a good while till she had stopped.

* * *

Skye finished the routine and suddenly reality came crashing down on her. She had had a flashback of dancing that dance with her soulmate. Skye was breathing heavily. She didn't wipe away the tears or acknowledge them. She looked up and saw FitzSimmons quickly trying to look as if they had not been watching her.

She turned her back to the lab and began to walk away since she was no longer in the mood to work out any further. The memory had given her something to potentially look for to find herself.

* * *

Coulson had watched Skye through the cameras. When he went to pull the video from the file it seemed like the footage was missing. Coulson frowned and added this occurrence to the growing list of suspicious events that have happened since he had picked up Skye.

He hoped that Fury might have more of a clue as to who Skye actually was. While Skye's skills did make her deadly Coulson could not shake the feeling familiarity. He knew that she was actually very confused and sad about something. He just hoped that one day she would trust him enough to tell him or May.

* * *

Skye didn't leave her room until around dinner time. She walked into the kitchen and began to make dinner for everyone. She had taken a nap which allowed her to clear her mind slightly. She knew that her walls made her very hesitant to trust anyone. She was making them dinner to try and make it up to them.

The first one drawn to the smell was Coulson. He was the one that usually cooked the nicer meals. He looked at her in surprise. "You were not kidding about cooking when we were at the slingshot were you?" He asked her curiously.

"No. I made myself some snacks that were semi-healthy. Once I get them out you can try some." Skye said gently as she didn't take her eyes off of the food.

Ward walked out of his bunk to see Skye cooking dinner. He looked at her suspiciously and crossed his arms. "You aren't trying to poison us are you?" He asked bluntly.

Skye turned and glared at Ward. "Just because you are taller than me does not stop me from beating up your ass. Why the hell would I poison any of you anyway? Do you really think that I am that low of a person?" Skye said seriously. She didn't wait for a response as she went back to cooking.

Coulson looked at Ward with a disappointed look. "Would you like any help?" Coulson asked her curiously.

Skye nods and gave him some tasks to help her cook dinner.

* * *

An hour later everyone had been drawn to the table by the smell of the food Skye had cooked. Coulson had set the table while Skye had actually put everything together and cooked it. She quickly finished the food and brought it over. She smiled and says "careful it is a little hot."

She brought the rest over and put it down on the table. She began to serve everyone some of the food. She wanted to make sure that everyone got at least some of each of the things she cooked.

"You didn't have to cook for us, Skye," Coulson said while looking at her was a calm expression.

"I cooked because it calms me and I enjoy it but that is not the only main reason this time. I want to apologize for being so rude lately. Just realize I am not used to others being around me and worried about me. This is a whole different ball field to me. Just please respect my privacy. When I am ready to talk I will come to you." Skye said as she finished serving everyone.

Skye noticed Ward looking at her skeptically. She knew that he was still worried about her poisoning them. She quickly took a bite of her own food to show that she had done nothing to it. The others soon joined Skye in eating.

After a couple moments of silence, Coulson said "This is very delicious Skye. Thank you for cooking it for us."

Skye gave a small smiled but said nothing more as she continued to eat. She was glad that everyone was enjoying the food.

* * *

Skye laid down and looked at the ceiling of her bunk. She was worried that if she would have a bad enough nightmare that she would begin to shake the plane. She sighed and knew that it was not going to help her to not sleep at all. With her luck, she would end up with another bad headache.

She relaxed knowing that she could at least now remember more about her soulmate. She calmed herself by repeating the things that she knew about her in her head. The thought of her soulmate lulled Skye to sleep.

* * *

Natasha was in the gym in the Triskellion. Everyone had quickly cleared out of the room as she had started to attack the punching bag with a vengeance. She was on edge since the past week she had woken up to her and Daisy's bond flaring into the strength it once was. Soon after though the bond would go muted once more.

While the brief connections gave Natasha hope it also frustrated her since most of the time the feeling she would get from the bond would be confusion or sadness. The thought of Daisy feeling lost without her made Natasha even more desperate to find her soulmate.

Natasha didn't stop till her knuckles were starting to protest a couple of hours later. She knew that Clint had been sent out on an undercover mission and Steve was already back at his place. Natasha had not been keeping Steve in the loop about the way the bond kept fluctuating like it was. She didn't want to get his hopes up about finding her anytime soon.

* * *

Please Review.

Tremors


	12. Chapter 12

Once again in the time before the new episode of the week I have taken the time to fix up another chapter for everyone. I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last one.

I love all of the support that everyone has been giving me on this story. I have slowed down on my writing and might soon slow down on my posting since school has gotten so hectic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel.

* * *

 _Skye was lead down a hallway with a bag on her head. She was counting her steps and every turn they made, as she was lead to a room and tied to a chair. She heard her partner getting the same treatment nearby._

 _The bag was pulled off of her head but she didn't even blink at the difference in light. She looked at the men with a faked mask of emotions. She made herself look slightly nervous as she looked around the room. She let her eyes linger on the men as if she was afraid of them. In reality she was checking them visually for weapons._

 _After a little bit she allowed herself to look over at her partner. It was her soulmate. Her soulmate's bright green eyes met her own brown eyes. The look that her soulmate gave her let Skye now that her soulmate was going to take the lead on this interrogation._

 _A man walked into the room and says in French "Look what we have here. A little spider and a mutt."_

 _Skye clenched her fists at the comment but said nothing. She was glaring at the man._

" _Tales of your achievements must be giving both of you a little too much credit. It was far too easy to capture both of you. It seems that both of you are just another pretty face." The man continue to gloat._

" _You find us attractive?" her soulmate spoke up for the first time. Skye felt her heart flutter at the sound of her soulmates voice. She had to keep herself from looking over at her._

" _You think that your tricks will work on us?" The man responded as he moved closer to her instead of her soulmate._

" _What tricks?" her soulmate said innocently._

" _What do you have to say for yourself? You are the infamous White Wolf. Don't you have anything to say?" The man said as he pointed a knife at her._

" _I can talk. I just have nothing important to say so why should I waste my breath?" Skye said calmly. She relaxed more into the chair to show that she had no fear._

" _Why are you two here?" the man asked seriously as he looked between the two of them._

" _Can't two women come to a party to have some fun?" Natasha asked him curiously._

" _Not when the women in question are two assassins," the man snarled at them._

" _Aww he doesn't believe that we have a life outside of killing people." Skye said while playfully pouting._

" _Shut up bitch." The man said before punching her._

 _Skye just smirked and says, "Someone has a temper." She didn't even seem that affect by the punch._

 _The man looked at Skye furiously. "You are going to regret making me mad." He growled._

 _Skye looked over at her soulmate and says, "The only thing you are going to regret is ruining our night of fun." The man had his attention on her and didn't notice Natasha slipping out of her bonds._

" _You see we were actually just having fun tonight. A girl has to relax every occasionally. We had no plans on killing anyone but since you had to go and ruin the night we have to kill you now." Skye said as she kept his attention on her._

" _Oh and how are you going to do that? Both of you are tied up." The man asked._

" _Do you really think that these simple chains will hold us?" Skye asked him with a large smirk on her face._

 _The man began to laugh as he kept his eyes on Skye. He was suddenly cut off as her soulmate quickly twisted his neck killing him instantly._

 _Skye quickly got out of her binds and got up. She took the weapons off of the man and handed her soulmate one of the two guns._

" _Ready Nat?" Skye asked her soulmate cockily._

" _Do you really need to even ask D?" Nat said while checking the weapon._

* * *

Skye sat up breathing heavily as her mind was racing. She looked around and was glad to see that her powers had not lashed out. It was her first memory in the form of a dream on the bus.

It had been a couple of days since they had all gotten back on the plane and this was the first time that she could still remember the face of her soulmate. While it was still slightly fuzzy in her mind she felt a bit better. She was ignoring the loneliness that she felt once more.

Skye got up and went to the cargo bay to train till the other members on the plane woke up. She would join May when she did Tai Chi.

Once she had finished Tai Chi with May she went and laid down on the couch since she had nothing else to do. She heard Ward walk out of his bunk and could feel his eyes on her as well as his curiosity and wariness.

She still had not told them about her lack of memories but knew that at some point she would tell one of them. She just wasn't sure yet when she wanted too. She was taking her time to make sure that she could really trust anyone on the team.

* * *

Skye walked down stairs after messing around with her computer since lunch. She saw Ward punching the bag.

She made her way down and watched him from the bottom of the stairs. "Boxing?" Skye asked him curiously.

"Yes. Are you just going to be a consultant?" Ward asked as he continued to punch.

"I am just going with the flow for now. Who knows what I will end up doing." Skye said as she sat in one of the jump seats.

"Well if you become an agent there will come a moment that will define how you continue. Whether you commit to the cause or run away." Ward said as he stopped to look at her.

Skye kept eye contact with Ward. "What was yours?" She asked with a smirk.

"My what?" Ward asked her curiously.

"Your defining moment." Skye clarified.

Ward just went back to punching till they were called up for a debriefing that Skye only half payed attention to. She retained the info she needed from the conversation. She did add a new word to her list. When Coulson had used the word asset she moved slightly to hide her discomfort.

The movement caught Ward and Coulson's attention. Skye tried to play it off as well as she could but knew that they would be suspicious about her now more than ever.

She tried to keep her mind focused on the briefing but she had gained a headache at that word. It was not until Coulson said that the attackers were invisible that her attention was peaked. "God damn this world is just getting weirder and weirder. Invisibility I kind of doubt. Either really small or very well camouflaged." Skye said as she made her way towards the cargo bay again to go train.

She stopped in the doorway and says "Ward you better be done with the punching bag because I need to go a few rounds on it."

"Would you rather have a live target that will punch back?" Ward asked Skye curiously.

"Only if you actually are going to put a challenge then sure. Just don't be an ass when I kick yours." Skye said as she sauntered down the stairs.

Ward stared at her for a few seconds admiring her figure before he followed her.

FitzSimmons was following after them to go back to their work in the lab since they had a couple of hours before they were to land. They also were eager to see the results of Skye and Ward's sparring match.

Skye got out the mats and stretched slightly. She was carefully tracking Ward's moves as he stretched out to make sure she knew his kind of fighting style.

Ward saw her watching him and smirked as he saw her barely stretching out. He looked at her small stature. He knew that he could not trust that she was not good just because of her being smaller than he is.

"Ready?" Skye asked with a slight smirk.

"The question is are you ready to get your ass beat?" Ward said as he got onto the mat and ready to fight.

Skye got into her fighting stance. Her face was void of all emotion as she faced him.

The instant Ward saw Skye's expression he knew that he was in for an intense session. The way she held her body was with a confidence that only experienced fighters had. He noticed that she was not making any move and threw a punch to see her reaction.

She instantly dodged and using her agility to her advantage and quickly got a punch in to his gut. She returned to her fighting stance and says, "You can do better than that."

He was surprised at her speed and knew that he had to be very careful. He went at her again and was able to block a few attacks. While he quickly blocked the punch she thrown at his other side, Skye knocked him off balance by her leg lashing out at his knee.

At this point both Fitz and Simmons were watching them. They were interested in the sight of Skye's fighting skills. They knew that Ward was pretty good but it seemed that Skye was in another league as she kept pinning Ward.

* * *

Over the next 30 minutes Skye beat Ward in every match except one because he had unknowingly used a word that caused Skye to develop a headache in one of his taunts.

Ward was sweating but Skye had barely broken a sweat. Skye looked down at him as he stayed on the ground. "Do you believe me yet that I was just training at the Slingshot? Have you had enough?" She teased as she stood over him.

"I think I am done for now. We have a mission to prep for as well." Ward said as he got up. He admits that Skye could be telling the truth to himself but he could not get a good read on her. He couldn't help but appreciate her body from where he was on the mats

"Says the one covered in sweat. Go take yourself a shower robot. I will clean up in a couple minutes." Skye said as she was wrapping her hands. She could feel a hint of lust coming off of Ward as she walked away. It seems that Ward is slightly turned on by her. It made her want to shiver in disgust.

She knew that both Fitz and Simmons were standing there staring with their mouths open. When Ward had left she looked at the lab. "Enjoy the show?" Skye asked while smirking at them.

The two scientists got flustered and Simmons says, "That was amazing. I sorry that we were staring."

"It is not the first time someone has watched me fight before. You two just need to learn to be more discreet." Skye said as she turned to the bag to clear her mind as she began to punch it. Ward had mentioned the black widow in his taunt and she still had a headache.

* * *

A couple of hours later after searching the area Skye could not help but look at the gravitonium curiously. She could feel the vibrational pulses in it constantly shifting. She was very intrigued by the substance.

She was watching Fitz as he worked on the small device. Her attention did not really waiver from the gravitonium but she was listening to May and Coulson talk.

She heard them need to track something and it required a computer. She pulled her attention away from the gravitonium for the first time since she had laid her eyes on it. "Do you need me to do that for you? It is an easy search." Skye asked curiously.

"It is already done." Ward said smugly as he walked back into the lab. He began to explain what he found.

When Ward finished she turned to Coulson and asked, "If you don't give me something to do to help then why am I here?"

"We are still figuring out what tasks your skills are most suited for." Coulson said before walking off.

May walked up with a large binder and says, "Read this. It is every communication out of HQ since they decided to transfer Dr. Hall."

"Who still makes hard copies of these things?" Skye mumbled as she walked towards her bunk to start reading. She hated that she was given the rookie work.

* * *

Please review.

Tremors


	13. Ian Quinn

Sorry, it took me so long to upload this chapter. My life is insane at the moment. I am being pulled every which way by my real life. I am going to try to be better but please be patient with me.

I am really grateful to all of those who are keeping up with this story. It makes me smile knowing that even if it takes me a while to post that you are all waiting patient for the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel.

* * *

Skye had read most of the communications since she could read quickly. She had not found anything unusual but knew the evidence was more likely to be found online not on paper. She had gotten on her computer instead so she could search better to speed up the process. She was not hacking shield mentally right now since she needed to be careful about exposing herself. She was mentally listening in on the lab.

Skye was half listening till she heard the name that made her anger spike. She must have either a strong opinion of him or knew Ian Quinn. She tried to push the anger away till she finished.

She made her way to the lab with the binder so that they would not get mad at her for not doing her assigned job. She was sitting there at the table when FitzSimmons began to catch her up to speed.

She gave them a bored look and says, "Guys simple terms please." She vaguely understood what they were saying but was not willing to take the time to mentally research the terms they were using. She just played along until they brought up Quinn.

"So Quinn found the substance his buddy wrote all of the theories for," Skye said as she got up. She looked at them and says, "I will go see what I can find about Quinn. He obviously is playing with something very dangerous."

As Skye walked off Fitz looked at Simmons with wide eyes. They had not told Skye that Hall had written the theories for gravitonium. There was a lot that they still did not know about the hacker they picked up.

* * *

Skye made her way upstairs and was taking a couple meditative breaths near the couch. Coulson saw her and asked "Skye?"

She exhaled her breath and could feel the worry yet apprehension in Coulson. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "What's up AC?" She asked.

"I was just wondering what you were doing in the middle of the living room," Coulson said seriously.

"Well, I was taking a few deep breaths. I am not a big fan of Quinn. I was about to go pull all the research I have on him. I have looked into him before. Not that he would know that." Skye said calmly as she sat on the couch.

"Anything you have on him will be greatly appreciated. Have you found anything in the communications log?" Coulson said as he watches the woman curiously. He was seeing more and more of the things that Skye did just like Natasha since May had accessed her skills.

"Well considering I was given the hard copies instead of electronic, it is going a lot slower than usual. I can give you the info on Quinn in a bit." Skye said seriously.

"Let me know if you find anything." He said before walking off.

Skye smiled knowing that Coulson was actually giving her a chance. She had to admit that it was a strange feeling to her.

* * *

Skye was finishing the lunch she made herself just as the others were all in the command center trying to figure out their next move.

She began to fiddle with her phone after she heard about the stockholder's party. The instant it was mention, she knew that she had to go. She felt a large urge to go to the party. She quickly got onto the backchannel and requested an invite from Quinn. She got up and leaned against the door frame.

As they began to throw ideas out she said, "I can go in." She looked around to see that nobody really paid attention to her comment. That was till she saw May looking at her with an arched eyebrow.

Skye's attention was slightly pulled away when she received a message back from Quinn. She stepped forwards confidently and says in response to Simmons' fact about Shield agents could be killed, "Not me. I could go in."

Ward looked at her with a frown on his face and says, "Skye this is serious."

Coulson looked at her and she could feel his hesitation. She looked at Coulson as he said, "Wait. What are you saying?"

"I am not a Shield agent. I would not be breaking any of those rules that all of you're worried about." Skye said as she looked back at her phone to answer the new message. While everyone was being very negative about her suggestion she got the invite.

"You said that you need someone on the inside," Skye said as she looked at May knowing that May had put her plan together already.

"And you want to be that person?" May asked while looking at Skye intensely.

"What other options do you have? Dr. Hall is being held captive and I am your best shot at getting him back safely." Skye said as she looked almost uninterestedly at each member of the team.

Ward scowled at her and says in a tone that was talking down to her "But you don't have the background or clearance or experience with ..."

"Shut the hell up, pretty boy. I have more experience in this kind of thing then you will ever have. So shut the hell up before I make you. Besides I have something that none of you have that will make this process so much easier." Skye said as she gave Ward a cold angry glare.

"What is that?" Coulson asked her.

"I have an invitation." She said as she showed them the screen of her phone. She then walked out of the room not needing to deal with Wards negativity.

* * *

Skye didn't come back to the group till it was time to debrief with them. She wanted to cuss out Ward for his comments that obviously showed he did not trust her. She did not have to be empathetic to figure out that.

She listened while studying the schematics of the compound. She quickly picked up on what was needed to be done. She looked at the compact and knew that if they knew what she was fully capable of doing then they would not have to give her tech like this.

"Easy as pie," Simmons said as she finished explaining.

Ward finally spoke up and says "Or it will be if you stick to the plan."

Skye glared at Ward but then says almost sarcastically "Got it. Plan, Green, Drop, Walk… Pie." She took the compact and then added, "I am going to go get ready. I will see you in 30 minutes."

Skye walked past Ward and didn't give him a second glance.

Ward watched her from the corner of his eyes as she walked out of the command center.

* * *

Skye came into the cargo bay and to the lab. "I heard that I need an earwig." She said in an unhappy tone.

FitzSimmons stopped and looked at Skye in surprise. She looked nice and had on a nice pink dress.

"That is correct," Fitz said before handing her the earpiece.

Skye quickly put it in. She grabbed an extra when they were not looking. She looked at the stairs as Coulson came down. "Can I ask one more thing before I go?" Skye said honestly.

"What is it?" Coulson asked her curiously.

"If I was to get in a fight am I allowed to use lethal force?" Skye asked casually.

Coulson looked at Skye in a hidden look of surprise that Skye could feel coming off of him. "Use lethal force only if necessary." He said after a couple of minutes. He was stunned that Skye would even ask that question.

Skye just nods and says "Ok AC. I will see you in a couple of hours." She walked off of the ramp easily and out of sight.

Coulson looked at where Skye walked off and knew that having Skye on the bus was either the worst thing that has happened or the best thing.

* * *

Skye got out of the taxi that she had taken to get her to Quinn's compound. She took a deep breath and made her way into the compound. She had no trouble getting through the entrance. The guards did not even give Skye a second glance.

She made her way to the outside patio where the event was in full swing. She looked around and made herself seem casual. The occasional glance was sent her way were because she was wearing a colorful dress instead of the darker colors like all of the women around her were wearing.

She could feel the emotions of the people around her. She was glad that nobody has tried to talk with her yet. She was still getting the info on the more important people in her head. Even with her powers, she would have to get to an access point to even mess with Quinn's system.

She took the champagne and the Hors d'oeuvre when she was offered them. She knew that the more causal she looked the better.

Just as she was about to take a bite of the food one of the older men approached her "Who are you?" He asked blatantly.

Another man quickly approached and says "Oh, apologies for his manners. He knows very little English."

"It is completely fine. I am Skye." Skye said calmly and, even though she hated to, reached her uncovered hand out to him to shake her hand. It would have seemed weird not to.

"Qasim Zaghlul." He said as he took her hand.

Skye suppressed the urge to pull her hand away till he did. May was starting to give her info about the man through her coms. She easily used the info to make a good impression. She quickly ended the conversation as she could feel more people approaching the main area of the party.

Skye said nothing over her coms as she casually began to walk around. She looked around every once in a while making sure to look like she was just looking for a familiar face. Nobody seemed to be overly curious about her. She would get an occasional glance of curiosity. She knew that the women were probably gossiping about her.

When the group finally came into view she saw Quinn among them talking. She made it look like she was just brushing her hair back when she said, "Target spotted. Moving in."

"Copy that," May said as she couldn't help but noticed that Skye knew not to speak to herself that much or people will suspect her to have a coms device.

Skye walked up but waited for Quinn to notice rather than butt into the conversation. She stood by a table nearby the area Quinn had stopped to talk. He was in the middle of talking when he saw her. He walked over and says "Daisy is that you?"

Skye hid the fact that the name caused an explosion of pain in her mind. A very large migraine was setting in. "I am sorry but you have mistaken me for someone else. I am Skye. Your last minute party crasher." Skye said calmly like her mind was not racing.

"Oh." He said almost disappointedly. He then nervously chuckles and says "Sorry about the mix-up. It is great to meet you."

He then turned back to the group of people he was talking to and says, "Um, this is Skye, a member of the rising tide. They're a group of hackers. They've gotten some pretty big secrets out to the public."

"I prefer hacktivist," Skye said calmly knowing that the word hacker made some people a little uncomfortable. She looked back at Quinn and says, "I'm glad you've heard of our site."

"I read it. We think very much alike. More freedom of information, less government infringing on everyone's rights. I'm a fan." Quinn said easily as he looked at just her and not any of the others.

Skye could feel his slight attraction to her. She was not going to use that card just yet. She usually saves that card for a last resort anyway. She preferred to save herself for her soulmate, even if she could not remember who her soulmate was. "That explains the invite. This a tough party to get into." She said honestly.

"Not as hard to get into as the encrypted back channel you contacted us through to request the invite," Quinn said to flatter her.

Skye gave a small quiet laugh and says, "That's sort of where I live." She could feel his curiosity growing.

"You've got to show me how you did that. I mean, if you sign on." Quinn said with a bright smile.

"Sign what, now?" Skye said honestly clueless. She was not expecting that.

"I've been known to turn a few black hats into white hats, not just for vulnerability analysis, but for very creative thinking," Quinn said seriously.

"To make this clear you are offering me a job?" Skye said in a surprised tone. Skye hated this guy more and more as this conversation went on. He was a cocky bastard that she wished that she could kill.

"Well, I didn't invite you here for your pretty face." He started before looking over her slightly before adding, "I didn't know you had a pretty face. Yes, I want to hire you before someone else snatches you up." He walked away before she could say anything.

"That seemed to go well," May said over the coms.

Skye just sighed and turned to listen to Quinn's speech.

* * *

Please review.

Tremors


	14. Malta

My life has gotten so complicated recently. I am sorry for the infrequent updates. I have had a professor that tends to be hard on everyone. I am failing those to classes and they are major classes. I have talked with the Dean's and I can take a challenge test later in the summer to see if I can be put down as having passed those classes. That and the fact that I have an internship has my summer full.

My stress and anxiety has caused me so much trouble this semester. I can't promise that the updates will come any faster. I will see what I can do. I am not just going to abandon any of my stories. Please just bear with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel.

* * *

Skye snuck off after a couple of minutes into the speech. She knew that she had to get the team access soon or the two man team would run into trouble. She began to walk around the compound easily avoiding the security.

She came upon what she knew to be Quinn's office and looked around. She was trying mentally to find an access point but had no luck so far. She sighed and says, "His office is locked but there is no lock."

"Eh, check for a keypad," Fitz said over the coms.

"Why? You can't hack a keypad remotely." Skye said with a hint of frustration. She could almost imagine Fitz's face, as he was speechless from her response.

"Is there a reception desk?" May asked.

"Yes, but someone is coming," Skye said before sitting down at the chair. She made herself seem casual as she sat their waiting for Quinn since she could feel that it was him.

Quinn walked around the corner. He did not seem surprised to see her there and asking as he approached her, "What are you up to all alone?"

"I was waiting for you to find out some more about what I could possibly be signing up for," Skye said calmly as she turned towards him. Her leg briefly brushed up against his pants leg. She knew that he was suspicious of her but was willing to listen to her as well as slightly turned on by her. She was going to make sure that she didn't go too far with Quinn. She really did not want to.

He smiled and says "Well then we should probably go to a more private location. Come on lets head to my office."

Skye silently smirked when he looked away. She was glad that this man was a very cocky bastard or he would have questioned her more. Skye took the silence over the coms to be surprise from the part of the team listening to her.

She made it into his office. She could feel the access point. In a show of pretending to be into him, she decided to check her make up once she sat down to talk. She was the reading get a positive. She put the compact back in her purse and turn back to Quinn. "So what kind of work would I be doing if I was to sign on?" Skye asked as she turned her attention to him.

"We have access," Fitz said over the coms happily. Skye ignored the statement since she could not let Quinn know that she was on comms with anyone.

"Well, mainly it would be cyber security. Though at times there will be need of certain types of programs to be needed. There will be some… unique circumstances where your very talented skills and knowledge of the deep web will be required." Quinn said as he seemed to be completely relaxed as he talked with her. His leg would occasionally brush against hers.

"By skills you mean my hacking skills right?" Skye played along. Skye shivered in disgust at the contact but Quinn misread the shiver as her being slightly turned on.

"Very much so," Quinn said while moving slightly closer.

"How do you know that you can trust me? What if a better opportunity comes along for me?" Skye asked curiously.

"Well since you reached out to me I would expect that you have a reason. What is your reason for contacting me?" He asked seriously.

Skye smirked and relaxed. "Maybe it was to lead you on. Maybe it was just to get close to you and get you talking. Or maybe I am just curious to find out what kind of guy that Ian Quinn actually is." She said playfully.

Suddenly a guard walked in and says "Sir, we have a security breach."

"Oh no. Is there any way for me to get out unnoticed?" Skye said sarcastically.

Quinn reached over her and grabbed her bag. He dumped it out on the table and opened the compact. He saw what it was and broke it angrily.

"You were with them all along? Grab her." Quinn said angrily.

Skye got up and says "Unless you want to be seriously hurt I would suggest that nobody touch me."

Quinn sighed and turned to one of his guards and grabbed his gun. He pointed it at Skye.

Skye finally sat up ready to move. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Just put the gun down." She said calmly.

"let me guess you are on coms?" Quinn said while glaring at Skye.

"No, I am here completely alone," Skye said sarcastically. She then tilted her head and says "Well it sounds like Hall played you. He has unleashed the gravitonium. It is only a matter of time before we can feel it here." She slowly got up and began to walk towards the window without taking her eyes off of Quinn.

"Shield?! You're here with them?" Quinn said angrily.

"Well, I am a consultant. I am not a full shield agent so I am not breaking any laws." She said while watching him carefully as he approached her. "oh does that make you angry?" Skye taunted

"I thought shield was against everything that the Rising Tide stood for," Quinn said slightly confused as he stopped a few feet away from Skye.

"I just joined the rising tide to gain info about my surroundings. I am not a believer of every piece of info being public. Some things are best left as secrets that only a few know." Skye said seriously.

The ground shook but Skye stayed perfectly upright and was able to grab the gun off of Quinn as he stumbled. "Well, that is my queue," Skye said before she jumped out of the window. She grabbed the railing and then the ledge to avoid having to jump into the water.

"Where is Ward? Is he lost in the compound?" Skye asked almost disappointedly as she landed. She was not even winded by the acrobatics she pulled to get down safely.

"Hey, I can hear you," Ward said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I don't really care, pretty boy. Now come out to the water patio to rendezvous. I am coming to you." Skye said emotionlessly. Her voice didn't hint that she was running either.

* * *

Some guards caught up with her as she made it to the rendezvous point. Skye sighed and ducked under the first that swung at her. She grabbed his arm and threw him over herself into one of the other guards. She punched the 3rd in the jaw then nose before doing a back spring, in which she kicked the guy hard enough to knock him back, and grabbing the last guard behind her between her thighs. She quickly broke his neck then landed on her feet.

She looked at the two guards she attacked in the beginning who were beginning to get up and the one she kicked. She saw Ward approaching and quickly took out the gun she had stolen and killed the three of them. She had no remorse for the men.

Ward looked at her suspiciously. He was letting off a wave of lust that she could feel from a distance as well as wariness. Skye lowered the gun and turned without giving the bodies a second look. She knew that it was nowhere near the first time that she had killed. She did not even hesitate to take those men's lives.

"Let's get moving. Just follow me. I don't want you to get us lost." Skye said as she walked past Ward. She ignored Ward as he began to follow her as she lead the way.

"May where in the compound is Coulson and Hall?" Skye asked over the coms.

* * *

Skye walked back onto the Bus and sighed. She walked into the command center and took out her coms device. "I hate that thing," Skye said as she placed it on the table.

May looked at Skye and says "Good job."

Skye's eyebrows went up and she says almost sarcastically "Oh wow. Thanks for the compliment." She went to the common room table and began to disassemble the gun she had taken.

"Not my favorite type of gun but Quinn's goons have some pretty good guns," Skye said as she begins to clean it. She was going to keep it since she took it.

She hid the gun in the common room once she was done. She began to rub her temples as she walked around the area. She still had a major headache. Suddenly she sat down on the couch as a deeply hidden memories surfaced.

She remembered her first memory in the red room. All the way till she had passed out during the tests. The next thing she remembered was graduating from the red room and what they did to her. The last memory that came back to her was walking up in the bar as she met her soulmate. There were gaps in the memory when they said their names. Skye was gasping from the emotional pain that came with those memories.

Skye quickly got up and made her way to her bunk to have her breakdown in private. She was thankful that none of the team had approached her then. She wanted to run away but for once she was glad that they were in the air. Skye was very careful that her vibrational powers did not lash out.

* * *

Natasha was at Clint's farm with the Clint and his family. She was walking beside Clint outside and staggered slightly as the bond flared again. The intensity of the emotions had caught her completely off guard. Clint instantly grabbed Natasha's arm and says worriedly "Nat?"

Natasha breathing was a little heavier. She had instantly grabbed the necklace the Daisy had given her. "I am fine." She said in an emotionless tone.

"Yeah, I am not buying that load of Bull Nat. What is going on?" Clint said as he crossed his arms.

Natasha glared at him and just sighed knowing that Clint would make her tell him. She looked at the house and made sure that the kids were not nearby. "The soul bond flared again. The emotions were a bit intense."

Clint looked at her gently and pulled her into a hug. "We will find her. She is still alive that is all that matters." He said quietly.

Natasha didn't try to pull away from Clint's hug. Since she had been away from her soulmate for so long she was not able to hide her emotions all of the time like she used to be able to. She stayed in his arms for a minute before pulling away. She nods and says "I am going to go for a walk on my own. I will be back before dinner.

Clint nods and says "If you ever want to talk both Laura and I are here to talk."

Natasha just nods and walked away from Clint. She had a feeling that Daisy might have just remembered her childhood of pain. When Natasha was away from the house where she knew that the occupants of the house would not see her, she finally let her tears fall. She wished to be by Daisy's side more than anything at the moment.

* * *

Please review

Tremors


	15. Eye spy part 1

Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I am interning as well as studying for two major tests. I know that it is summer but I really have limited time to be on the computer compared to the school year. I am always busy in one way or another.

I am glad that you guys are still enjoying this story. It makes me happy that I still get occasional reviews on my stories. I enjoy seeing the feedback. Please let me know if there is anything I can do to become a better writer.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Marvel.

* * *

Skye was sitting in the van in the cargo bay. She had her computer out and was trying to find anything about herself. She was trying to use the words that she had discovered that caused her headaches to find anything.

So far most of the words had led her to the Avengers. The Hammer she remembered was Thor's hammer. The battle of New York and the Tesseract went together. She knew that all of this could not just be a coincidence. She was just about to pull up a picture of the whole group when there was a knock on the window.

Skye sighed and mentally changed her computer screen as she rolled down the window. She Smiled and says, "What's up, Phil?"

"I'd prefer you not call me Phil," Coulson said calmly.

"Whatever you say AC," Skye said with a smirk. She looked back at her computer and adds, "Just missing my van a bit. I am just taking some me time after everything that has happened."

"I want your help with something," Coulson said honestly.

"Finally trust me enough not to lie to you?" Skye asked sarcastically.

Coulson sighed and gave her a disappointed look. Skye just raised her eyebrow.

"You ever rob a bank?" Coulson asked her curiously.

Skye didn't change her expression.

"An armored car? How about a Casino?" Coulson continued.

"Is there a point to these questions?" Skye asked him trying to get to him to just tell her.

"Somebody's stealing millions of dollars in diamonds. They've found a way to crack the security systems. I want you to figure out their exploit." Coulson said calmly.

Skye smirked and nods. "I have a few people who I can contact. It might take a bit for them to respond. I will let you know if I come up with anything." Skye said as she cleared her desktop to start on the task ahead.

* * *

A couple hours later once they had returned from the scene Skye quietly walked onto the bus. She had heard rumors on the dark web of something like this recently. One of her informants had been at the site of one of the robberies and had already given her a description of the women.

She was looking through the pictures online quickly as she headed to the Coulson's office. She brought up an image on her phone. She walked up to Coulson and says, "I have a possible suspect."

"Put the image on the screen," May said seriously as she watched Skye.

Skye connected her phone to the screen to send the picture. Skye knew that she had found the right person as Coulson gave off a feeling of regret.

"You know her?" Skye asked seeing his reaction.

"Her name is Akela Amador," Coulson said blatantly.

Skye felt the surprise coming off of May as she asked, "You're certain?"

"I should be. I trained her." Coulson said seriously.

Skye just followed along and listened taking in all the information as they moved down to the Command Center where Ward had some info prepared for them. She stayed quiet as she noticed that Coulson was giving Akela some leeway. It seemed that he was really into second chances.

Once everyone had left the room but her and Coulson he turned to her. "How did you find Akela? How did you know it was her?" He asked seriously.

"I may be a consultant on your team but I do have my informants on the web that keep me up to date on this kind of events. One of them happened to be at one of the other robberies and got a glimpse of her. I then used a program I have written to find her to see if it was her. Once I got the picture I gave it to you." Skye said in a calm voice.

Coulson nods but then asked, "Why didn't your informant go to the police with the info?"

"Not everyone trusts the police or big brother," Skye said simply.

"If there is anything else that I might need to know please don't hold back," Coulson said gently.

Skye gave a small fake laugh and says "Maybe one day but not now." She turned and walked out of the command center and into her bunk.

Coulson sighed and knew that Skye's walls were carefully crafted. He hoped that Fury would respond soon to his emails since Skye was starting to seem slightly familiar to him. He could have sworn that he had met her before somewhere.

* * *

Skye went into her Bunk and got her computer out. She typed in some of the words which caused her worst headaches and came up with one file. It was on Agent Romanov. Just the name caused her headache to increase to a dangerous level for her so she quickly closed the computer.

She knew deep down that Natasha Romanov was probably her soulmate but her mind would not accept the truth just yet. It nearly brought her to a panic attack. She quickly changed into her workout gear and made her way to the cargo bay to calm herself down in the best way she could. Skye went at the bag for almost an hour before she felt Ward walk towards her. "Is there something you need?" Skye asked calmly not betraying how worked up she actually was.

"Something is bothering you," Ward stated. He knew that the young hacker was having more troubles than she was letting on.

Skye threw a few more punches at the bag before asking, "Why do you care?"

"You are a part of this team. We look out for one another." Ward stated.

"And I am just an unknown variable to you still. Am I still seen as a threat?" Skye asked before throwing more punches to work out her anger. She could tell that he might not even believe his own words.

"Only if you make yourself be one but right now you're not," Ward said calmly

"And why is that?" Skye asked as she completely turned towards Ward.

"You are helping with the cases and have not shown aggression towards the others. Besides your words at times but you have not made any threats that you have followed through on." Ward responded.

Skye just shrugged. She turned back to the punching bag and says, "Is there any other reason you came down here Agent Ward?"

"I came to inform you that we will be landing in half an hour," Ward said as he walked back up the stairs. He stopped at the top of the stairs and looked back at her.

Skye internally frowned as she felt the desire and lust coming off of Ward as he turned away. She kept her calm exterior around him the whole time and had not shown any affection back to him that she knew of.

It kind of unnerved her knowing that Ward liked her. Her mind rejected the thought of liking the man any more than as a teammate.

* * *

Soon the team got into a white paneled van and was heading to Zloda, Belarus to find Akela. Skye was looking at her phone ignoring Fitzsimmons as they were chatting away behind her. Skye was annoyed that she was being treated as a noncombatant part of the team. She was to stay with them in the van while Ward and Coulson went off to find Akela.

Skye snickered as she heard the name for their van. Coulson just gave a sigh and looked at Ward.

"Next time I'll decide what we call ourselves ok?" Coulson said seriously.

* * *

Skye was messing around on her computer while trying to track their target at the same time. She looked up when she saw the broadcast and instantly says, "Mirror it over to me. I can stabilize it."

Fitz nods and sent it to her computer. Skye instantly began to type and says, "While in the rising tide I learned a few new tricks that might help."

As soon as she had it stabilized, she froze as she saw the road that the broadcast signal was on. It looked like the road they had come in on. "Shit," Skye said as she put away her computer.

"That is the road leading to ours," Skye said in alarm. She quickly grabbed the gun and went to the front seat.

"That looks a bit like our van," Fitz said as a white van came onto the screen.

Skye looked at him with wide eyes and says "Are you sure?"

Suddenly the broadcast signal seemed to change to an x-ray mode. She quickly made her way to the driver's seat but then looked out the window. "Fitz call Coulson. Now!" She commanded as she quickly tried to start the car.

Fitz was fumbling with his phone when Amador started to drive towards them.

In a last minute decision, Skye quickly grabbed the two scientists and covered them as the van was pushed over. She had seen who it was and hoped that she had not seen her full face. Only a couple of things fell onto her. At most, she would just have some bruises.

As the Van settled Skye quickly asked "Are you two ok?"

"Yeah. But what in the bloody hell was that?" Fitz exclaimed in shock.

"Amador found us and made sure she could get away. Apparently, she was not looking to kill today." Skye said dead serious as she pulled out her phone. She then called Coulson to tell him what had happened.

* * *

Skye was sitting in the lounge with her computer. She was trying to get the data signature back so that they could watch Amador. She could hear Ward trying to convince Coulson that Amador is a threat, not someone to save. Skye did not agree with Ward.

She got fed up with Ward and leaned into the command center. "I am going to go recover the data signature of the encrypted broadcast. It is going to be a bit but I can do it." Skye said cutting of Ward's rant. She looked over at Coulson who nods before turning around and walking downstairs to the lab.

She kept at it on her personal computer till she was able to access the feed. The instant she saw it again she knew that Amador had to have some sort of tech that was monitoring her. She knew from the emotions that she had felt in the brief encounter that Amador is probably being controlled.

She soon pulled it up on the main screen in the lab and says "Get Coulson, May, and Ward down here. I got the feed back up." She had started recording the feed as soon as she pulled it up on the bus's system.

* * *

Coulson, May, and Ward showed up a couple of minutes later. Skye was hanging back as she watched the screen intently. She stayed out of the argument since she knew that they would not appreciate her input since she could not reveal that she knew that Amador was being controlled without revealing her powers. She was waiting for some evidence of it.

She watched as Amador adjusted her eye lens with a frown. She internally scanned herself to make sure that that was not possibly in her. Since she couldn't remember much of her past she had to be sure. Thankfully her searches came up that she was clear of anything monitoring her on her body.

Skye turned her attention back to the screen. She notices Amador start to write and says "Hey. Watch the feed." She ignored the glare she got from May.

As soon as Coulson caught onto the fact that Amador was being controlled he suggested that they take shifts watching the feed. Skye didn't take the first shift since the thought of someone controlling anyone like that sent a feeling of dread through her.

* * *

When Skye took her turn to watch the feed, she was also researching who could possibly have made that tech in Amador's eye. So far she had not had any luck. She was beginning to think that it was someone's deep dark secret project. It unnerved her that she did not know whose it was and their objectives.

Skye looked at the lab entrance as she felt someone approach. May was walking towards her. "Shift change already?" Skye asked quietly.

May just nods. Skye looked at her and asked, "Would you mind if I come back down after I update Coulson?" Skye had a feeling that they would soon have the location and did not want to be left behind.

May just gave her a blank stare but Skye could feel the distrust coming off of May. She ignored the feeling and walked up to the Coulson's office.

Skye didn't even knock and made it halfway across the room before Coulson noticed her.

"What is it, Skye?" He asked calmly as he looked up from his tablet.

"She is still at the hotel. No sign of where it is yet." Skye said in an even tone.

Coulson looked at Skye curiously but says nothing. He just nods.

"I have been given a second chance before. I think that she deserves one too. She could have killed us but didn't. There is still good in Amador. She is not too far gone yet. I will try my best to allow her to have that chance." Skye said before walking off. She had not waited for Coulson's response. She couldn't fully grasp what her second chance was but knew that she had taken one. At this point, she kind of felt like this was her third in a way.

Coulson watched Skye go. He began to wonder once more who Skye really was. He felt like he knew her from somewhere but still couldn't place it. She was potentially one of Natasha's informants or someone that Natasha was associated with before she was a shield Agent. Since Fury had banned him from telling the avenger that he was alive he would have to go about finding the info in a different manner. He wished it was as simple as calling Natasha.

* * *

Please review

Tremors


	16. Eye spy part 2

Last week was insane and this week has been a little better. I have been busy most of the summer which had kept me from being able to work on my stories. I am a senior in college and my classes are going to be intense and full of projects later on. I might have a bit more time now to work on them since on Fridays and Wednesdays I have only 1 class at noon.

This week end is going to be crazy busy since my oldest sister is getting married. I am excited by nervous at the same time. I have also recently started to date a really sweet guy. Who knows how this school year is going to turn out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel.

* * *

Skye came back into the lab to see that Fitz had come back down and had beginning to tinker only to fall asleep at the table. She silently walked over and leaned against the table near May. Skye just nodded to May who had glanced her way.

They did not say a word to each other as they watched the screen. Skye saw the room service come in and instantly grabbed the tablet that was controlling the screen. As soon as the bill came into view she paused it.

Skye looked at May and quietly nods her head towards the car. May gave a small nod and the two of them walked over to the car. Skye grabbed a night night gun just in case before they had left. They got in and drove to the hotel in which Amador is in. Skye had a tablet monitoring the feed but she wasn't paying too much attention since she could see it mentally as well.

Skye let May take the lead since May seemed to be ready to do just about anything. "I-I am not going to be much help. I am only going to step in if it gets bad." Skye said honestly before they got out of the car.

Skye was unnerved by this tech still. She couldn't shake the feeling that she could have easily been in the same position as Akela.

Skye's plan was to stay out of Akela's sight for as long as possible. She may not remember much but she did not want to be caught on camera. That was her first instinct. These days she knew where most of the instincts came from but was not ready to accept that at a young age she was experimented on and had been trained to be a deadly assassin.

May enters the room and Skye hung back near the door. Skye knew that as soon as she allows the door to close that Akela would startle awake. Skye looked at May and nods as she let the door close.

Akela instantly sat up at the sound but thankfully did not look at them. Skye was still mentally trying to take control of the images that were being sent to Akela's watcher. She was not having success with her mind but she was not using the full range of her power to do this. If she did it would leave her vulnerable since it might take all of her concentration.

"Whoever's monitoring you, do they have audio?" May asked seriously.

"No, but they'll use facial recognition to determine you're a SHIELD agent," Akela said plainly.

"So I don't have to introduce myself," May stated calmly back.

"Did Coulson send you?" Akela said with a hint of hope in her voice.

Skye was trying to keep from feeling either of the two women's feelings since she needed to focus on their actions. She still felt what they felt anyway. May was feeling frustrated and otherwise calm and prepared for a fight. Akela felt hopelessness, anger, and disappointment. It was almost as if she had given up already.

"No. He feels sorry for you. I don't. I'm bringing you into SHIELD. You'll get a fair trial, and no one else gets hurt." May said as she approached Akela's bed.

Skye wanted to say something but didn't want to bring attention to herself. So far it seemed like Akela didn't notice her. Skye was just about stepped in when Akela's emotions changed to frustration just as she said, "You have no idea, do you?" Skye held herself back since she was more worried about being on the eye camera than about May.

"We know that you receive orders," May said as she prepared herself for a fight.

"Then you know that once they see you, only one of us gets to walk out of here. They built in a fail-safe." Akela said as she looked up. She then added, "Either I kill you… or they kill me."

"You should of stayed in bed," May said as she closed the distance between them even more. Skye was trying to stay out of sight but wouldn't let anything happen to any member of the team.

Akela and May began to fight. Skye held the night night gun in her hand ready in case it is needed.

Skye waited till Akela had knocked out the lights to move into frame. Akela opened her eyes just as Skye shot. The flash from the night night gun lit up Skye's face for a brief second before Akela was knocked out.

Just as Akela hit the floor Coulson bursts into the room with a night night gun drawn. He saw the scene before him and then looked at Skye and May. "You two should have waited for the team." He said angrily.

"And what give her the chance to escape?" May said angrily.

"This was dangerous for the two of you to go in alone without back up." He said angrily.

"There is nothing that can be done about what we did. Now let's get back to our vans so that I can set up a link to the feed. We can send someone undercover to simulate Akela's feed to go on whatever Akela's mission was while we safely remove the eyecam from her." Skye said as she pushed past both Coulson and Ward.

Coulson stared after Skye and then asked May when Skye was out of earshot "Am I the only one reminded of Natasha when she talks like that?"

"No. She favors the same weapons too." May said.

"I will talk to Fury once we have settled this," Coulson said seriously.

"The sooner the better," May said as she went to move Akela.

* * *

Skye had just finished hooking up the spy glasses and held them back for the moment. She looked at her screen where she had a feed from the command center and asked "Are you sure that you want to send mister obvious here into the building as Amador? I can do this easily."

"We have been watching this building and the workforce is mainly men. You would stand out since there are very few women in the building." May said seriously.

Coulson was watching over Amador so May was watching over the situation. Fitz and Simmons were in the lab trying to figure out a way to remove the eye without anyone dying.

"If this goes south it is not my fault," Skye said seriously. May stayed quiet at that comment.

Soon after the whole operation went south Skye drove the van to the plane. She had her emotionless mask on. She knew that Ward had not shown her face at all during the operation but the one frame of her face from the hotel worried her a little bit.

Skye looked at May and says, "We were lucky that the handler did not notice Ward's skin color during the fight with a guard."

Both May and Ward give her an annoyed look. Coulson nods and says, "She does have a point with that."

"Thank you for seeing my point. I will be in my bunk if you need me." Skye said seriously. She turned and walked away from the rest of the team. She decided for once that she would not listen in immediately. She would store the video on her tablet to watch later. She had had a long day and felt emotionally drained. All she wanted to do right now is go ahead and sleep.

* * *

Coulson watched her go and says, "It seems like Skye might be holding back from us. We need her to trust us."

"We don't know if she has any alternative motive being here. She is skilled in all weapons and making her own, she is as good as Romanoff with fighting, and amazing with hacking. She is a potential threat." May said seriously to try and get Coulson to stop trying to protect her.

"I know but her mannerisms are familiar. She is too close to how Natasha was when Clint first brought her in." Coulson said.

"Exactly. Who knows if she is a double agent. We cannot know for sure." Ward added.

Coulson looked at the two and says, "I will get in contact with Fury first. I need to speak to him. Something about Skye is so familiar to me. It is possible that I might have met her before."

"for now we should treat her no differently. She has not done anything to compromise any of our operations." Coulson added after a moment of silence.

"Are you sure that is wise sir?" Ward said with one eyebrow raised.

Coulson looks at them and says, "I have a gut feeling that we can trust her. If I am wrong that is my problem."

May and Ward just nod. May was more willing to give Skye a chance since she had done missions with Natasha before Bahrain. She was at the Shield base when Barton had brought in Natasha. She had not been the one to interrogate her but afterward she had helped Coulson inform Natasha of Shield protocols.

May followed Coulson to his office knowing that he was going to call fury. She wanted to be there for the call between the two.

May stood in the middle of the room as Coulson put the video chat. After a couple of minutes, Fury did not pick up. Coulson looked at May and says, "It seems that Fury might have gone dark."

"We need answers," May said seriously. She grabbed the tablet from Coulson and tried calling Fury once again. They got the same result as the first time. May then pulled out her satellite phone and tried to reach Fury that way. He still did not pick up.

"It seems that we will just have to figure this out on our own. We just need to keep an eye on Skye till we figure this out." Coulson said seriously.

Coulson looked at May and saw her that one of her eyebrows were raised. "I really think that we can trust Skye. She may not be open with us but she has been of great assistance to us." He said seriously.

May nods and says, "It is on you if it goes wrong." She turned and then left the room. She went back to the cockpit. She then pulled out her phone and called Natasha. She didn't want to lie to Natasha about her location but felt it was necessary to find out anything she could about their hacker.

After a minute Natasha had not picked up. May scowled angrily. She knew that the only reason that Natasha would not pick up was if she was on an undercover mission. It might be a while till she can get in contact with her.

"Guess that we will have to do this Coulson's way." May thought to herself as she sat down in the pilot's seat. She did want to trust Skye but didn't know if she could. She would just have to wait and see what Skye does in their upcoming missions.

* * *

Please Review

Tremors


	17. The girl in the flower dress pt 1

It had been forever since I have updated any of my stories. I am sooo sorry about that. I am in my final year of college and everything has been pulling in every direction so that I didn't have enough time to get much writing done. I had so many papers that are causing me not to want to write after I finished them.

I am going to try to get better about working on this but there are no promises. Next semester should be easier for me so fingers crossed that I will have more time to work on my stories. I hope you enjoy my take of the beginning half of the girl in the flower dress. Let me know if there is anything I can improve on. I appreciate the feedback.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel.

* * *

Skye swiped Ward's legs out from underneath him. He landed with a thud. "Come on you can do better than that." Skye taunted as she waited for him to get up. They had been training every morning since it seemed that Ward wanted to prove that he was as good as Skye. So far he had only won one round. It was almost lunchtime and they had been going at it since 7 am.

"I tap out." Ward panted as he made to get up. He groaned as he got up. He was going to have some bruises from their training.

"Aww. Did I hurt the robot?" Skye said as she moved away to get a towel. She could feel Ward desire as he stared at her butt when she was walking away.

"When will you teach me some of your moves?" Ward asked as he had the past week. It had been a week since the incident with Akela. Every morning since then Ward had been sparring with her or asking if she word teach him some of her moves to become better.

Skye did not trust him enough to do such a thing. She agreed to spar with him only because she wanted to learn his fighting style. She actually was holding back on while fighting him so that he did not know the extent of her skills in case somehow this all went south.

Skye could feel that both May and Coulson were watching her from the top of the stairs. She didn't mind since she had noticed that they were hesitating more around her. She could feel them analyzing her to see if her intentions were not going to hurt the team in the end.

Skye drank some of her water bottle and then heard the alarm from the control room signifying that they had a mission or more info to look into. She watched as Coulson and May walked back into the main cabin of the plane to go look into the information.

Skye looked over at Ward and says, "Go shower, Ward. It looks like we are soon going to be debriefed on a mission." She grabbed her towel and water bottle before heading up to take her own shower.

* * *

Skye just leaned back against the glass of the control room as they were told about the man with Pyrotechnic abilities. She was mentally looking for the through on the mission in her head. She felt better if she had read the mission details herself since others could miss information or Coulson didn't have permission to say all of it.

Skye already knew that there had been a leak and that it was the idiots in the rising tide that had leaked the info. She was mentally back tracing the link when the Index was brought up.

"Wait you mean that you keep a list of people with powers in one place? Are you just asking for trouble?!" Skye asked as she looked at Coulson.

Coulson Sighed and says "The index in a highly encrypted list. We are only given access the files that we need on a mission."

"I bet the way that you track them is less secure. It puts the gifted people at risk. It also isolates them since you treat them differently." Skye commented as she looked at the team with furrowed eyebrows. For most of the team, this was the first time that they had seen this much emotion on her face since she had just as good as an emotionless mask as May does.

"We can discuss this later," Coulson said while looking at Skye curiously. She had brought up a good point but they didn't have time to go through this info since he knew that Agent Kwan was waiting for them to brief them.

"Mr. Chan had a case agent that he was exposed to check in with every couple of days. That is how we found him missing." Coulson said as May pulled up the link to the video conference with Agent Kwan at the gifted's apartment.

Skye just listened and mentally collected info that might be necessary. She knew that any moment the rising tide was going to be brought up. She already had her story ready to tell them.

As soon as the Rising tide was brought up the whole team went quiet and looked at Skye. She kept her expression emotionless. She could feel their distrust and surprise. She knew that as soon as the call was disconnected they were going to grill her with questions.

* * *

A couple minutes later Skye was in Coulson's office with Ward and Coulson. They were looking at her disappointedly.

"I know what you guys are thinking but I did not do this. I only joined to gain information and to have a network of informants to tap into. The organization is large and there are a handful of hackers that I can think of that could have done this. It was not me." Skye said calmly as she stared a Coulson. She was not even looking at Ward.

"No one is saying that it was," Ward said. He had his arms crossed. He looked a little disappointed in her. She could feel his frustration as well. She stored away the information but ignored it otherwise.

"I know that you are thinking it though. I can see in your facial features that you are thinking it." Skye said defensively.

Coulson spoke up "We're assessing the situation."

"I have been nothing but helpful to the team and to people in trouble. Why would you think that I would give information that could get someone else hurt? None of the hacks that I leaked put anyone but bad people in trouble. I have been living with you guys for over a month. I thought you guys would trust that I am not here to hurt anyone." Skye said seriously.

"But you have been on a plane that would make it easier for you to hack shield," Coulson responded.

"Fine. Be that way. I could be downstairs right now tracing the hack instead of being interrogated. You are just wasting precious time that Mr. Chan probably does not have. I can prove that it was not me just by simply tracing it." Skye said seriously.

Coulson leaned forward and says, "I want someone else in the room while you trace the hack. I am giving you a chance since as you said you have only tried to help. Now go dig up something and fast."

* * *

Skye was down in the control room tracking the hack all over again. She could feel Ward, Fitz, and Simmons watching her. Fitz was the closest to her but she made sure to have a foot between herself and him. She was wearing the long sleeves but this situation had her on edge. She was more sensitive to the tactile touch. She couldn't let herself be overwhelmed with emotions now.

She was tapping away quickly to trace the file with the information she had gathered before she had to stop earlier when the rising tide was brought up. She was almost finished when Coulson came in and asked, "How close are we?"

"Almost there," Skye said without looking up. Her hands were a blur of motion as she continued to type into the virtual keyboard.

"She's identified the remote-access Trojan and the infected endpoint…" Fitz began.

Simmons jumped in and said "and is searching for a TCP to correlate the hypertext with signature information and then… Voilà."

"Bob is your uncle," Fitz said at the end of Simmons statement.

Skye glared up and chuckled slightly at the faces of the three other team members. The looked lost and annoyed at the same time. She smirked and says, "I found the weakness in the firewall and I am searching for the info left by the hacker."

"Oh. How much longer?" Ward asked.

Skye ignored him and pulled up the map. She frowned when she saw the data. She began to curse in many different languages as she continued the trace. She ignored the team's questions while she figured out if her hunch is right.

She pulled up a picture of a familiar person and sighed. "The origin of the hack was in Houston, Texas. The hacker that was stupid enough to do this is named Miles Lydon." Skye started. She was about to continue when Fitz jumped in.

"Miles Lydon. Not Skye. That is a relief." Fitz said without noticing that Skye had not finished talking.

Skye looked annoyed at Fitz when Coulson picked up that she still had information. She could feel the three specialist's wariness of her increase. It was Coulson that posed the question that the three specialists in the room wanted to know, "You know his?"

"Of course I know him. He was my in to the rising tide. I used his contacts to get into the organization." Skye said while looking directly at Coulson.

"Have you had any contact with him since you have been on the plane?" Coulson asked seriously.

"He has reached out to me but I never opened his messages without running it through a scrubbing program or responded to him. He is just another hacker contact that I get info from. I don't give them any useful info." Skye said without taking her eyes off of Coulson.

"How can we be sure he isn't your secret boyfriend?" May said while glaring at Skye.

Skye scrunched her face in disgust. "Hell no. He is not my type. He likes me but I have never been interested in him." Skye said seriously.

"Since you know him what can you tell us besides the obvious?" Coulson asked steering the conversation back to tactical for now. He got the impression that Skye was telling the truth but she had left out something that would make the mystery that is Skye so much clearer.

"He is likely to spot any of you in a crowd. You guys just scream secret agents. He will be even harder to find since he will make himself disappear." Skye said while looking at the members of the team.

"If a direct approach will not work what do you suggest?" Ward asked. He was frowning like usual when things are not going is way.

"Let me pretend to tip him off and meet him at his place. I can stall him long enough so that May or Coulson can come and apprehend him." Skye said seriously.

Simmons looked at Skye funnily and asked, "Why not Ward?"

"Because I don't trust him to pull this off. He just screams secret agent. This will definitely work better for the other team." She answered while resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"I will go with Skye," May said as she looked at Coulson.

"Fine by me. Fitz and Simmons are going to stay here on the bus to run backend. Ward and I will go find Miles and flush him out. Skye and May will go to the location Skye will get from Miles." Coulson said to ensure that everyone knew his or her task for the mission ahead.

Everyone nods and they started to go prepare. Skye picked up her phone and quickly logged into the backchannel chat room that she had to talk to her hacker friends. She quickly got in contact with Miles. He was blatantly flirt with her but she was not flirting back as she planned a meet up with him.

He let her know that he was still at the same place surprisingly. She slightly shook her head and went to find May to let her know where they were going.

* * *

Everything had gone to plan as she saw Miles walk in the door. She was sitting in one of his armchairs that faced the door. She raised one of her eyebrows and waited for him to crack. She knew that he had disobeyed the request to leave shield alone while she was inside.

She could feel his nervousness increase the longer she stayed silent. She was not even blinking.

"Ok. I am sorry that I hacked shield. It was only harmless info in the China branch." Miles said will looking at her nervously. He was beginning to wonder who exactly Skye was. He was starting to regret ever meeting the gorgeous woman.

She got up and moved to the side. She indicated for him to sit. She knew that she had the advantage here since she was both the better hacker and he knew that she could track him down even if he erased himself.

He quickly sat knowing that she could make him do it through force. He had seen her take down a man that had been hitting on her when she had gotten better the first time she was at his place.

"Now what information did you give and how did you send this information to your client?" She asked as she gently ran her hand across his left shoulder. She tightened her grip on the back of his neck and watched him squirm.

It took only a minute before he gave up and told her everything. She looked at him pissed as he had finished. She walked forwards towards him and almost growled out "How could you be so idiotic?"

"The money was too good to pass up," Miles said weakly.

"Fuck you," Skye said as she threw him from the chair into the coffee table. She pressed him into it just as May broke into the room. She had been letting Skye handle this since she knew the guy already but didn't seem attached to him.

"That is enough Skye," May said as she approached Skye.

Skye looked up and let go of him.

"You ratted me out!" Miles exclaimed after he had caught his breath.

"You really need to work on figuring out who you can trust," Skye said calmly.

"You should talk! You don't even know your past. How can anyone trust you when they have no idea who you really are!?" Miles shouted as May approached him to handcuff him. She looked up briefly at Skye who had a mixture of a dangerous gleam and sadness. Miles statement had hit a cord in Skye. She and Coulson need to talk to her soon to figure out the info that Skye was hiding so close to her chest.

Skye tried her best to hide her own emotions. She could feel May's wariness of her. She was just glad that their side of the operation was not being broadcasted to the rest of the group since they didn't wear coms to Mile's house.

"Shut the hell up before I make it so you can't talk ever again." Skye snarled. She had forced her sadness down and was seriously pissed off at the man in handcuffs for probably blowing all of the trust that her team had in her.

"Leave him for the cops. I got all the information that we need from him. There is no point in keeping him on the bus." Skye said before she left the room. She went to get the data from Mile's computer. She made a copy of everything to condemn the man in the other room.

* * *

Please review

Tremors


	18. Chapter 18

Hi guys. I know that my uploading schedule is basically nonexistent but I am trying my best with the muse and time that I have. There are so many project (School and personal) that I am working on. My writing just sometimes gets pushed to the side when I get into something else. I will try to be better about that but it might take a bit. I am also starting job applications since I will be graduating college after this semester.

In this chapter I skimmed over one of the episodes because it has never been my favorite. I am very empathetic to the characters that I care about that it makes me sad to watch it. I at least put in a small portion for it.

Thanks for all of the support for my writing. It keeps me going when I see that others enjoy my stories as well. Please give me feedback so that I can make this better.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything marvel

* * *

Skye joined the team when they were infiltrating the site in China. She looked around as they got close to the room the gifted was in. "I am going to go to the server room just incase this goes south." She said to Coulson.

"We should stick together." Coulson said without looking at her.

"In all due respect I don't think you understand what kind of security system this place has. Just from the look of the server room I believe that if this place goes into shut down the system will be cut off from the outside. That means if this goes south you could be trapped in a room with a gifted that has been through who knows what." Skye said before walking away.

Coulson shook his head in disbelief. There was something so familiar about Skye and the way she handles things. He continued on as he pushed the thought out of his head.

Skye met some resistance getting to the mainframe. She easily took the men down and got into the room just system was put on lockdown.

"Strike team needs a security override, stat." Skye heard Coulson say over the coms.

"On it." Skye said as she began to type. She heard the trouble that Coulson was in and typed even quicker. She was not willing to use her abilities to handle this part of the mission since she didn't know who was watching.

She was able to free the system but Scorch had already killed agent Kwan. Skye could feel Scorch's pain, anger, and regret building up. "Coulson the serum is going to make Chan explode. Get out of there." She said as she began to close off the paths for Chan to go down. She was getting the system ready to vent the explosion up and out to minimize the damage.

"What about you?" Coulson asked as he and May made their way towards the exit.

"I will be out in a bit. I have to finish the preparations to contain the blast. Don't worry I will get out in time." Skye said as she was multitasking to ensure that she had collected as much data as she could. She wanted this horrible group taken down to ensure that there were less lives lost in the future. She felt bad for the gifted guy since it could have easily been her if she ever let the truth out about her powers.

* * *

A couple minutes later she knew that she absolutely had to get out. She grabbed her drive and quickly got out of the building. She made it across the street just when Chan had exploded. A large plume of fire shot up into the air but the damage to the surroundings was very minimal.

"You ok Skye?" Coulson asked as she made her way over to them.

Skye held up her data drive and says "Yes and I got quite a bit of data off of their servers. I thought it would be helpful in bringing centipede down."

Coulson nods. Skye could feel that he was proud of her and grateful of her quick thinking. There was less damage because of her actions.

May looked at her with a serious look and knew that once they were back on the bus she would have to talk to her and Coulson. Skye sighed as she got into one of the vans. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes to allow herself to calm down after the mission.

* * *

Once they were back on the bus Fitz and Simmons ran up and began to talk quickly. Skye had just narrowly avoided getting a hug from the pair. She had been wearing her gloves less and less because it was a little odd to wear them. She smiled at them and then saw the look Coulson was giving her.

"Here is all the data I collected." Skye says as she handed the device to Fitz. He quickly took it. "I will talk to you guys later about my side of the mission. I need to go talk with Coulson." She added as she made her way to the stairs.

She hesitated as she made her way to Coulson's office. She stopped at the door and took a deep breath. She knocked on the door.

"Come in Skye." Coulson said through the door.

Skye walked in to see Coulson sitting at the desk with May standing right beside of him.

"Sit." May said as she kept her eyes on the women in front of her.

Skye sat on the edge of the chair. She was not tense or relaxed. She had a calm and almost sad look to her as far as May and Coulson could tell. "This is about what Miles said isn't it?" Skye said calmly to the pair.

"Yes. Now tell us what he was talking about." Coulson said gently.

Skye sat there in silence for a minute trying to figure out the best way to explain what she remembered. She took a shaky breath as telling Coulson and May seemed to be harder than she thought it would be. "I have no memory about myself before this previous year." She said sadly and quietly. Her voice even cracked a little at the admission

"No memories at all?" Coulson asked in surprise. May had raised an eyebrow in a way that Skye knew that she need to give them more information.

"None. I was injured in some small town in Texas as far as I can remember. Then hitchhiked to Houston. I met Miles at a café. He let me stay with him after I helped him with a hack. After that I joined the Rising Tide to maybe find info on myself." She said honestly.

"Were you able to find anything?" Coulson asked. He felt bad for Skye.

"No." She said almost dejectedly. "There is nothing on me."

"Is this asking for help finding out who you are?" Coulson asked as he walked over to her. He was about to touch her when Skye moved away from his touch. This causes Coulson to frown. He and May had both noticed her aversion to physical touch on exposed skin unless she was fighting. Even then she usually hit the clothed areas of the enemies.

May looked at her with a blank face. Skye could tell that she felt pity for her yet still was wary.

"No. This is something that I need to figure out myself." Skye said as she looked up at him with determined eyes.

"Then why are you here?" May spoke up.

"At first it was to search for info but after helping Mike I felt the need to help out. I have these skills. I might as well put them to good use." Skye said as she looked at the two.

"Are you willing to be trained to be an agent?" Coulson asked.

"I am not very fond of joining permanently but if you want to learn the way you handle things then I will." Skye answered.

Coulson looked at her slightly confused by her answer. He then looked at May. May just gave him a blank stare back as if to tell him that it was his choice.

Coulson nods and says "We will teach you our rules and methods so that you can follow them as a consultant for the time being. It will have to be during everyone's free time since you are not formally training."

Skye smiles very slightly at Coulson's words. She was being given a chance Even though she was not the most trustworthy person they have met. "Ok. It is no rush on the training. If there is an online manual or something formally written I can start reading it in my free time." She said before moving towards the door.

"We are giving you a chance Skye. If you break it there will be severe consequences." Coulson said before she could leave.

Skye just turned around and gave him a lazy salute. She looked calmer to Coulson and May than they have seen since they picked her up from her van.

Skye made her way down to her bunk. She could see Ward look at her curiously from the bar as she came down the stairs. She shivered at the lust that she could feel coming from him. She did not enjoy knowing that Ward liked her. She felt gross whenever she felt his feelings.

She quickly made it to her bunk before Ward could get the courage up to approach her. She was in a good mood and didn't want Ward to ruin it. She felt like May and Coulson may trust her more know that they knew that she didn't even know who she was herself. They seemed to relax because she had let them see through her emotionless mask when she had talked with them.

* * *

Coulson waited a couple of minutes after Skye had left before he looked at May and asked "So what are we going to do now? Skye is a computer genius and she has not anything on herself."

May looked at him with her normal emotionless mask and says, "Until I hear from either Natasha or Fury I am not going to trust Skye completely. She is a risk."

"She was being truthful when she was talking with us. She let us see through her emotionless mask. Even you don't do that very often. You have to admit that she genuinely just wants to help." Coulson said while looking at May.

"I am still going to keep a close watch on her." May said before leaving the room.

* * *

Coulson kept Skye close by during when they were investigating the floating bodies. Skye had to keep to herself about the disturbances she felt when the bodies were discharged. She wished she had warned Jemma not to touch the body but it would have given away that she knew more than she was exposed too.

She watched helplessly through the glass doors of the lab while Fitz and Simmons were working hard to figure out a cure. She flinched at the sight of the helmet. She was instantly thrown back into a memory.

 _She was fighting off the aliens when she stopped in what she thought was a safe area. Her shoulder was covered in blood and she was tiring from the battle that she was fighting with others. She looked around and saw an empty rooftop. She then looked over at a large group of aliens bombarding a large green beast._

 _While she was looking around for others she suddenly felt something too close to herself. She turned her head to glimpse one of the aliens with his weapon pulled back ready to strike her in the heart. She quickly moved but due to her exhaustion and injuries she was still hit. She was stabbed in the injured shoulder._

 _Skye quickly flung her hand out at it and crushed the alien with a vibrational pulse. She could feel her soulmate's concern over their bond but it was from a distance away. Her soulmate was off somewhere else and couldn't do anything for her. She quickly retreated to an even safer place to quickly treat the wound._

Skye blinked a couple of time when she realized that 5 minutes had passed during that flashback. Jemma was frantically trying to make the cure. Skye could feel everyone's fear and sadness. Jemma had a frantic energy about her as she knew that if this last try doesn't work then she was going to sacrifice herself.

* * *

Skye let Ward save Jemma since he was closer to the parachutes. She didn't want to screw the rescue up since her abilities could get in the way. She hadn't had her gloves on so the emotions would have hit her hard. She would have potentially frozen given that her head was already filled with the feeling of everyone else's emotions and having to try and understand the memory that she had in the flashback.

* * *

A couple of days later they were on a retrieval mission to pick up an undercover agent. Coulson was the one to be the distraction and get them into the compound. Skye had joined the second team to assist in the escape. May had not seemed all that happy about her helping but was not keeping her from it.

May lead the charge into the room with the undercover agent and Coulson. May took care of the first man while Ward took care of the one that Coulson had stunned with a hit in the nose from his elbow.

Skye took care of the guard who had run in from the hallway. She then said, "We need to go now."

May lead them out to the entrance and they made their way back to the bus.

* * *

Skye was messing with her tablet when Coulson came up stairs. She looked up at him curiously when the others jumped up to help him.

"Sorry guys but this is classified. Level 8 and up." Coulson said before leaving the room.

"Wow. So this is what it looks like to be in Shield. Very limited knowledge is given to those who don't need it. One question though. Who is the one to decide what to share with what level? They could have an easy time of crippling everything if they are not careful." Skye said as she thought out loud.

Fitz and Simmons looked at each other then at Skye curiously. Skye could just feel their surprise and curiosity building.

Ward walked up and says, "That usually is the higher leveled agents. They are the senior agents, which also includes the director and the assistant director. Most of the time it whomever assigns the mission since they know the most information."

"That is logical as long as the person is truthful." Skye pointed out as she got up to go to her bunk. She knew that they were heading to one of shield's main operational bases. There were going to be a lot of people so she was going to wear her gloves during their time there. She didn't want to take any chances on having physical contact with anyone there without a purpose.

* * *

Please review

Tremors


	19. The Hub

Sorry it is taking me so long to get each chapter up. I have been very busy recently with school and my personal life. I am only about a week and a month way from graduating college. I might also have a job lined up. I will know very soon. This also means that there will be a time of free time then things might get insanely busy for me again. I will try to continue on writing though.

Thanks for all of the support. It is the comments that I get from you guys that keeps me writing at times. That and my desire to complete my stories to prevent any angst for you readers. I am getting close to the time I will reunite Daisy and Natasha but it will still be a while yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own marvel.

* * *

Skye looked around with a curious glance as they walked through the hub. She was actually very alert for any potential threats. Since she was not a full agent she knew that she was not going to be able to explore this place fully without someone getting suspicious. "Why is everyone wearing the same thing? It is kind of creepy." Skye said as she walked next to Fitz and Simmons.

They ignored her question as they made their way to the front desk. Everyone picked a badge besides Skye. Coulson walked up to Skye with a lanyard in his hand.

"This is your identification while you are here. Since you are a consultant your access is very restricted." Coulson said as Skye took the lanyard and put it on.

"Ok AC. I will try to be on my best behavior." Skye said lazily.

Coulson and May gave Skye a pointed look which Skye just shrugged her shoulders in response. They continued to walk till they were met up by Agent Sitwell.

Skye instantly disliked Agent Sitwell. There was something about him rubbed her the wrong way. She couldn't put her finger on what caused her to feel that way. She was carefully checking the names of the agents that were mentioned by the team and those interacting with them in her mind. She didn't want the team to get hurt or not to be informed about any of the agents around them of importance.

Skye knew better than to try and get through the security door. She had heard the level system in play once more as she stayed back near Fitz and Simmons. They seemed excited by Victoria Hand.

"Who is Victoria Hand?" Skye asked as if she hadn't read the file on the women just through the frosted glass doors.

They ignored her as they started babbling about some of the new science kit and devices. Skye rolled her eyes and began to explore the corridors. She was looking for something exciting to watch or a computer to work on a new hacking program that she was mentally compiling in her head. She needed to get it onto a computer so she could potentially have a new way of finding out any new information about herself.

As she was walking through she noticed that there was an increase of field agents prepping for some sort of bombing raid or infiltration. She instantly was curious about to the reason why their team had been called into the Hub.

She made her way back to the bus and grabbed her computer and her tablet. She began to read up on the operation that she saw that two of her teammates were going to be on. She noticed a lack of extraction plane but was going to let them go in on the mission because the plans for this device seemed oddly familiar to her. She knew that this was a very dangerous device in the hands of people with bad intentions.

She went up to Simmons in the kitchen as she was preparing to make a sandwich. "Who is the sandwich for?" She asked her curiously.

"It is for Fitz. He is going to go on an infiltration mission with Ward." Simmons answered.

"If they are going into enemy territory they shouldn't bring strong smelling foods. I am sorry but with the ingredients you have this would only put Fitz in danger." Skye told Simmons gently. She knew that Simmons was nervous and scared. Skye was trying not to add to those feelings since she knew that Simmons did not have the training to hide her feelings.

"Oh no. I-I didn't know." Simmons began to say worriedly. She was surprised at the kindness that Skye was showing since she usually kept to herself.

"Don't worry. There is no harm done. We should go help Fitz make sure he has everything he needs." Skye said kindly. She gently put her gloved hand on the center of Simmons' back as they made their way to Fitz's bunk.

Skye knocked before opening the door. "May I take a look at what you have packed? I want to make sure that you have everything you might need." Skye said kindly.

Fitz and Simmons seemed a little surprised at Skye trying to help them. Skye just rolled her eyes and started to go through the pack. Simmons added a few things to the pack while Skye added tactical items.

Skye looked between the two scientists and then towards her bunk. She sighed and said "there is one personal item of mine I want you to take Fitz." She left his bunk and went into her own. Simmons and Fitz got their first real look into the hacker's bunk.

Her bunk had very little personal items in it. There was a bag still half packed with clothes and different items of technology. There was a couple of knives and other small weapons as well. It was very organized and unpersonal altogether.

Skye pulled out a small device the size of a quarter. It was a little thicker than a quarter but not by much. She turned towards Fitz and held it up for him to see.

"This is a beacon. I have hacked into some satellites. If you push the button on this I will instantly know where you are. I am giving this to you because this is your first infiltration mission Fitz. I will come and save you with or without the team if you signal this beacon." Skye said as she put the small device in Fitz's hand.

He looked at her in surprise and asked, "Why are you being so helpful now. Before you seemed to hate having to help us."

"You two do not have any field training. I am wary of those who will send someone with little training into the field with a very rough agent like Ward. I also trust you two. I also want to make sure you have a backup plan incase this all goes south." Skye said as she looked at them.

She could feel the surprise coming off of the pair. She turned in a way to know that they have been dismissed. She waited for them to leave before she sat on her bed.

Skye watched them leave in the corner of her eyes. She closed the door soon after they had left. She looked out the widow wishing that she could see the sky. She felt trapped considering that the plan is in a large hangar.

Skye got up with a sigh a walked into the control room where everyone is looking silently between Fitz and Ward. She could feel the worry from most of the team and the annoyance from Ward. "Be safe out there." Skye said as they left the room to go on their mission.

Once Fitz and Ward were out of sight Skye approached Coulson. "I understand that not everyone knows about me let alone trust me but this mission doesn't seem right. They are sending in a tech with no field training and a very rough field agent who doesn't play nice with others on an imperative mission." Skye said while staring directly at Coulson.

"The people who put this op together know what they are doing." Coulson began.

"How do you know that they are going to take care of members of our team in a fashion that will allow for them to succeed? Do you trust the track record of the agents or agent who have put this mission together?" Skye asked intensely. She was trying to get Coulson to question the mission or the agent in charge at least. She knew that there was not an extraction plan but was not letting that information slip.

"Trust the system." Coulson responded before walking away.

Skye sighed in frustration. She could feel her anger build since Coulson had suddenly seemed to become more closed since they had arrived at the hub.

She rubbed her temples as she could feel a headache starting to form. She went back to her bunk and began to change into her workout clothes. Since they were at a real base Skye was going to take advantage of the fully stocked gyms to get a good workout.

* * *

Skye had just finished her hour long workout. She had been ignoring the stares that she got from some of the other agents. She had avoided sparing with anyone by send nasty glares at anyone who had approached her. She had worked on the punching bag to allow herself just a little release of her vibrational powers. She had needed that release and had not had a chance to do that as often on the bus with everyone watching her so closely.

Skye was walking down the halls when she saw Coulson in front of her. She quickly caught up to him and asked "Aren't there other agents who could have possible done this mission. The hub is obviously full with agents preparing for the second phase of Ward and Fitz's mission."

"Sorry but you don't have the clearance Skye." He said. He had noticed her workout attire but since he had not heard of anything unusual in the gossip from the other agents it seems she is laying low but taking advantage of the full gyms here.

"Yeah but it is easy to see that Simmons is unraveling without Fitz and there are at minimum of ten squads in full tactical gear. There was a whole lot of crates of rpgs being loaded into other planes and a full crew of analysts just headed to operations. Whatever is going on is big." Skye said while crossing her arms.

Coulson was surprised at Skye's level of observation once more. It showed a lot for her to have noticed this when most Shield agents who were not involved in the operation might have ignored all of these facts. Coulson frowned at her and says simply "Trust the system." He then walks away from Skye without another word.

Skye glared at Coulson as he walked away but noticed that he was heading towards the operations room. She smiled very slightly knowing that she had put enough doubt into Coulson's mind so that he would talk to Agent Hand. She hoped that he would talk Agent Hand into actually sending an extraction plan.

Skye hoped that she could convince the team in helping her rescue their teammates when Fitz activated the beacon. She knew that he would since she was sure that Ward would figure out that there is no extraction plan.

* * *

Not even 100 feet away from where Skye had just had her conversation with Coulson, Simmons approached her. Skye could feel her anxiety and worry very clearly even from a distance so she was not surprise by see Simmons.

"What were you talking to Coulson about?" Simmons asked her. Skye could tell that Simmons probably knew that Skye would ask about Ward and Fitz's mission.

"I was unsuccessfully trying to get information about their mission. Coulson is holding it close to his chest because we are in the hub." Skye said while looking back at the door. She understood Coulson's behavior but she didn't trust Agent Hand since she is putting the people she was starting to care about at risk.

Simmons seems to wilt at the news of no information. Skye sighed and looked at Simmons "Would you like for me to try by myself to get you some information?"

Simmons looked at Skye in shock then exclaimed "No. I can't be part of your bad-girl shenanigans. I like following the rules and doing what's expected of me. It makes me feel nice."

"Are you really this blind?" Skye exclaimed with a tone of shock. She knew that Simmons didn't have the best observation skills so Skye knew that Simmons wouldn't put the signs of danger together. "There are men loading up planes ready to bomb a large area. There are tons of agents walking around fully geared ready for action at a moment's notice. Are you really thinking that that does not have to do with Fitz and Ward's mission?"

Simmons stuttered for a bit before Skye then said, "I am going to get to the bottom of this situation. I know that this is bigger than just a simple infiltration. I want to be prepared for the worst. I am going to do this with or without you." Skye began to walk off. Simmons followed her quietly wanting to know what Skye was going to find out.

* * *

Skye sent Simmons to explore the labs in the Hub to distract her from worrying about Fitz. Skye sat in a free room on her computer as she re-hacked the mission files. She saw that there was still no extraction plan and sighed angrily. She checked the coordinates of the beacon that she had given Fitz. She saw that they were approaching the target. She knew that she had to act soon or they might be too late to save them.

Skye quickly went and found Coulson. She approached him with a serious look on her face that Coulson noticed right away. "What is it now Skye?" He said firmly. There was a hint of exhaustion in his voice.

"There is no extraction plan for Fitz and Ward." Skye said bluntly. She looked at Coulson directly in the eyes.

"How do you find out this information?" Coulson asked angrily.

"Do I really need to answer that question? You already know the answer." Skye said bluntly. She was beginning to lose her patients with Coulson since he was more worried about the rules than the lives of their teammates at that very moment.

"Skye…" He started to say as he began to try and reprimand her.

"Save that for later. Right now part of the team is out there in danger. They could potentially lose their lives if we do not act now. Whether or not you knew about the lack of an extraction plan can wait. If you don't help them I will go rogue and save them myself no matter the consequences." Skye said bluntly.

She then quickly walked away back towards the bus. She needed to inform Simmons and May. They had a right to know that their teammates were in danger.

* * *

Skye was thankful when they got Fitz and Ward back on board the bus. Fitz had set of the beacon that she gave him as they had been traveling to get them. She gave a sigh of relief. She walked over to Coulson once they were safe back in the air and says, "I turn myself over for any punishment that you see fit."

Coulson looked at her in slight surprise thinking that Skye would have just ignored the fact that she had blatantly broke the rules. He looked at her and then thought over the facts that he had about the situation which she had been but in. "I will let you off with a warning this time. You used the information you found only to help but you broke so many rules in the process. If you do that again I cannot guarantee that I can keep shield from punishing you. You were lucky this time. " He said seriously.

Skye nods and says, "Yes sir. I am just glad that there was no permanent damage done to any of the team. That was my only goal. Besides I got a good workout in at the Hub." Skye was purposely pulling the conversation away from what had just happened. She could feel that everyone was less tense than they were on the way to save Fitz and Ward.

* * *

Skye stood at the top of stairs looking down as Coulson greeted Fitz and Ward. She didn't feel that it was necessary for her to be down there. She had only done what was right. May was standing right next to her. They only shared a glance as they stood beside each other.

When Fitz went over to talk with Simmons Skye saw Ward look up at her and May. She could feel his relief, anger, and gratitude. She saw May turn around in the corner of her eye as May made her way back to the cockpit.

Skye waited a minute longer to leave since she didn't like how Ward kept glancing back at her as if she wouldn't notice. She could feel his hidden desire for her as it grew. She had to suppress a shiver since just the thought of being with Ward grossed her out.

Skye gently brushed her hand over her side where her soulmark was hidden under her clothes as she was walking back to her bunk. She felt desperately alone. She wished that she could feel her soulmate through their bond or remember everything about their past together.

She sat on her bed and looked out the window. She felt utterly alone. It seemed to be a very familiar feeling. Reflecting upon herself she realized that more often than not in her memories that she could remember she felt lonely in one way or another.

* * *

Please review

Tremors


	20. Berserker Staff

I know that it has been a lot time since I have updated. My life has become complicated. I have finished school but I am soon to start a job. This means finding an apartment, furniture, and other such things. I also have had low muse. I have a plan for later in this story. I am getting close to implementing it.

Thank you for the continued support. I know that many of you have been asking regularly about this story. I am glad to present this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything marvel.

* * *

Skye mood did not get any better over the next few days. She had become more withdrawn and had been talking less and less with anyone on the team. She would make herself food and eat it in her bunk. She would still workout with Ward and May. Ward seemed determined to figure out what was wrong but Skye would usually just glare at him or quickly defeat him during their sparing.

It didn't help when everyone watched as Thor was battling the dark elves. Skye knew he looked familiar but she could place from where. She knew that she knew him since she had that blurry memory of him attacking a plane that she was one once. She had been working out on the punching bag when they got the news.

Everyone's anxiety nearly overwhelmed Skye even though she didn't show it. She was glad that nobody had touched her till Thor had obviously won. Their emotions had let up enough that when Simmons gave her an unexpected hug due to relief that the world was safe Skye was able to barely manage with the overwhelming positive emotions.

Skye smiled weakly at Simmons. She didn't want Simmons to feel bad just because of her when Simmons has been having such a hard time recently. Skye carefully got out of the hug and took a step back from everyone. She knew that the team was worried about her but she couldn't help what she was feeling at the moment.

Soon after Thor had left they got a mission. They were to go help clean up. Skye groaned and put her head against the glass. Fitz and Simmons chuckled at Skye's reaction to their new assignment. Coulson gave her a small smile since it seemed that Skye was finally showing some emotion even if it was frustration.

* * *

Skye ignored the team as she was moving the bins of rock to and from different areas. Since she was technically just a consultant they were keeping a close watch on her. She was annoyed but was glad that most of the other agents where keeping their distance away from her. The current agents that she was being escorted by was May and Coulson.

Skye was using her vibrational skill very carefully to keep aware of her surroundings. She could easily tell which pieces of rubble were a different substance but she kept quiet do to nobody knowing about her powers. With the rate that everything was going it would take all of the teams here on clean up days to shift through this rubble.

* * *

The team was suddenly pulled from clean up duty and were in a Norwegian forest. Skye was forced to stay on the bus with May. Skye could feel May's continued distrust of her. She was currently searching for any information on the attack on the web. May is there to supervise her.

Skye was going through some chatter on the dark web when a police report not too far away from their location was pulled up by her searching program. She quickly pulled up the information and then a news feed popped up. "Crap." Skye said considering that all of the information she had just gathered.

She quickly then added over the coms. "Coulson. They are not hiding." Skye said seriously.

"I am sending to your devices now." May added as she messed with a tablet.

Skye was then hacking the traffic cameras near that area. She was doing facial scans of all of the people on that street that had been a part of the attack. She wanted to have a list of the ones responsible for the attack listed before Coulson got back.

May noticed what she was doing and nodded her consent. She was grateful of Skye's quick reaction to the attack. She may be wary of Skye but Skye knew what she was doing and didn't seem to hesitate when peoples' lives were at stake.

* * *

Skye had already given the team her information and was sitting back as they were doing a debriefing. "Are there any known Asgardians living on earth?" Skye asked Coulson as he and May walked into the room.

"Not that Shield is aware of." Coulson responded.

Skye sighed and then spun in her chair to face the screen listing the leaders of the Norse paganists group who lead the attack. "How did they know exactly which tree in that forest held this staff piece? There was over 150 square kilometers of forest and they only cut the one that they needed." Skye asked as she verbalized her thoughts.

The team looked at each other but after a while they didn't say anything. Skye sighed as she realized that she might have to kick start this investigation. "Well I know that you were in charge of protecting Thor's hammer, Coulson. What did you do then?" Skye asked curiously.

"Well I went to a leading expert in Norse Mythology, Elliot Randolph. He is a professor at a university on Seville. We'll leave immediately. Maybe he can tell us more about this staff and its markings." Coulson said before he turned to leave.

Skye watched him go curiously. She picked up a tablet and began to mess with it with both her mind and her hands. She had a suspicion that this professor might be more than he seemed to be. Her gut response is usual on point so she had decided to investigate.

* * *

Skye had joined the team on searching one of the potential spots that she and May found from the information that the professor had given them. She and Ward were going into the tomb.

When they came upon a split between a room and a hall way, Skye quickly said, "You take the room. I am taking the hall way. She walked forwards and around a corner before Ward could even argue.

After a couple of minutes Skye sense another presences just as Simmons mentioned her tablet picking up something. Skye had her gloves off just because of the necessary use of the tablet to find the artifact.

Just after she turned a corner she ran into the professor. "Stop right there professor." Skye said as he blocked his path. She looked over him and knew her instinct about the professor being off was right. His vibrational sense was different from everyone else.

The professor tried to push past her since she didn't look that intimidating. Skye reached out as he went by. She missed grabbing him clothes and ended up grabbing the thing sticking out of the bag.

The instant she grabbed the object she could feel a wave of anger come over her. Memories flashed so quickly in her mind that she lost some control over her vibrational control. Unbeknownst to Skye the catacombs began to shake. Skye was too busy with the rush of memories surfacing. Her vision began to grow dim, as she was overwhelmed mentally.

Skye was barely aware when a small connection between her and her soulmate began to appear once more. Her last image was of her soulmate in full clarity. She at last knew what her soulmate looked like was the last thing to cross her mind.

* * *

Ward had felt the small quaking and instantly ran to go find Skye as her coms were also down. She had not been responding after seeing the professor and then the earthquake had started. Simmons leaf him verbally to Skye's location. The quake had stopped as suddenly as it had started.

When he got there Skye was fully unconscious. He quickly checked her pulse. Skye's pulse was fast but strong. Ward sighed and quickly picked up Skye. He couldn't help but feel like she belonged there and not in the condition she was in know.

He brought her back to the bus while Coulson brought in the professor. He brought Skye over to the lab so that Simmons could look over her. Just as Simmons was about to draw some of Skye's blood, Skye's hand flew up and pulled Simmons' hand away from her.

"No needles." Skye said as she pushed herself up.

"Skye!" Simmons said in surprise.

Skye ignored her and grabbed her head. She was pushing down the anger she felt with all the practice she has had in her life. She was also experiencing a headache of major proportions. Every time she blinked some other memory would pop up in the front of her mind.

Skye noticed the interrogation of the professor and made her way off of the table against everyone's exclaims.

She pushed past FitzSimmons but was stopped by Ward as she tried to make her way to the cage. "Move or I will make you move." Skye growled.

Ward didn't move. He was not going to let her get by until Simmons looked over her. "No" he said bluntly.

Skye just shrugged and then punched him in the cheek. As Ward recovered from the unexpected blow Skye made a beeline for the stairs. She was able to get upstairs without anyone stopping her. Just as she made it in the living room section she heard May call her name.

"Skye what are you doing up here. Simmons should be looking over you." May exclaimed.

"I know how to get the information from the professor. He is not human. He has been on earth far longer than any of us." Skye said seriously. She walked over to the computer and began to pull up her investigation notes from earlier.

"I can prove it too." Skye said before marching off to the cage.

Skye opened the door which made Coulson jump. He had not known that Skye was awake. "Skye what are you…?" Coulson started.

"You are going to talk." Skye said as she pulled out a knife.

"What are you going to do with that?" He asked calmly.

"Well maybe this." She said before lunging at him. She knew that he was stronger than her looking.

Skye smirked as he bent the knife with his hand. "Hello Asgardian." Skye said calmly. She took a step back and looked at the professor. Coulson looked at her in astonishment.

Skye clutched her head again and quickly left for her bunk before anyone could stop her. She was able to get there unhindered and locked the door. She laid on her bunk. She clutched her head but then relaxed. She knew that she needed to meditate to go through the multitude of memories.

* * *

Please review

Tremors


End file.
